Poseido por la Noche
by SEBAS GG
Summary: El verdugo y el condenado. Tenia la daga en mano apuntando a un lugar exacto en el pecho negro de la victima atado frente a el. Estaba a su merced y no había nada ni nadie que lo detuviera solo el mismo y su consciencia. Estaba indeciso y solo tuvo que mirar a los ojos de su victima para tomar la decisión, porque detesto lo que vio.[One-shot][HiccupxToothless Friendship/No YAOI]


**Poseído por la noche**

 **Hey alguien me extrañaba? Bueno esta idea no ha dejado mi cabeza asi que como todas las ideas pequeñas que se ne ocurren, la escribi en un one-shot como los anteriores. Se que esta un poco trillado el comienzo pero delen oportunidad. Por cierto el Hiccstrid no se ve en esto. No hay pareja.**

* * *

"Esto es Berk esta a 12 días al norte de calvario y unos grados al sur de muere de frió, esta ubicado justo sobre el meridiano de la tristeza, mi pueblo en una palabra tenas ha estado aquí por 7 generaciones, pero todas las casas son nuevas, tenemos pesca, caza y una encantadora vista del atardecer, el único problema aquí son las pestes, mientras la mayoría tiene ratones o mosquitos nosotros tenemos.

-dragones-

La mayoría se mudaría, nosotros no, somos vikingos, tenemos problemas de necedad, me llamo Hiccup, lindo nombre lo se pero no es el peor, los padres creen que un nombre feo alejara a los nomos y trolls como si la refinada conducta vikinga no lo hiciera".

-que haces aquí- se escucho la voz de un vikingo seguido de otros con la misma queja al ver al escuálido muchacho caminar.

\- Hiccup- de un momento a otro el castaño fue agarrado por el chaleco siendo alzado por los aires-que hace afuera?-dijo el robusto hombre para mirar al niño -que haces afuera? Ve a cubrirte-

"Verán me he metido en pequeños problemas, bueno no son tan pequeños como me gustaría que fueran, al intentar de matar dragones y se estarán preguntando ¿Por qué?, y la respuesta es tan sencilla como la pregunta misma, porque matar dragones es todo por aquí. Aqui en berk hay dragones de todo tipo, desde Gronckles, Zipplebacks, Deadly Nadders, Monstrous Nightmares, terribles terror entre otros, y si no has matado uno, no eres nadie. Todo vikingo a matado un sin fin de dragones excepto uno, el máximo trofeo, el dragon que nadie a visto jamas, lo llamamos...  
-Night Fury! Cubrance-  
Ellos nunca roban comida, nunca se dejan ver y nunca fallan, nadie nunca había matado a un furia nocturna y fue por eso que me embarque en mi aventura en ser el primero, sin embargo no vi lo que vino después, no vi que mi vida cambiaría de manera radical".

\- basta-se escucho el grito exasperado de Stoick el cual con enojo se giro a su unico hijo- ya basta siempre que pones un pie afuera se desata el desastre- aquello mencionado por el líder y su padre, no era algo nuevo para el castaño, sin embargo no quitaba el hecho de que siempre que lo escuchaba, le dolía-no entiendes que tengo mayores problemas, el invierno se acerca y tengo todo un pueblo que alimentar- dijo el líder de la tribu y gustara o no, eso era, un problema, un problema para su padre, un problema para su tribu, hasta era un problema para el mismo.

-aqui entre nos al pueblo le hace falta menos alimento, no crees?-dijo el menor con aquel sarcasmo mordaz que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-esto no es un juego Hiccup?-la frustración era notable, frustración, enojo y decepción nada mas-por que no puedes obedecer las mas simples ordenes-

-no puedo evitarlo, veo un dragon y tengo que asesinarlo, es lo que soy papa-

-hay si, eres muchas cosas pero un cazador de dragones no eres, vuelve a la casa- y así dando por finalizada la conversación, le encargo a su mejor amigo y mentor de su hijo, llevar al mismo a su casa. -tengo que limpiar su desastre- había dicho Stoick a lo cual Hipo había escuchado perfectamente, y así se vio a si mismo, como una carga para su padre.

-no eres un cazador, ni si quiera eres un vikingo-habia escuchado el oji verde a su lado solo para encontrarse con la mirada de Snotlout Jorgenson, su primo junto con el escuadrón anti incendios donde las opiniones de todos salieron a flote en contra suya menos de una.

"Astrid" penso Hiccup al ver la mirada celeste de la vikinga mas fuerte de su edad la cual solo lo miraba, una mirada fria, falta de emociones, una mirada que solo se le dirije a un enemigo o en su caso a un estorbo.

Solo podia hablar con Gobber, su mentor el cual para consejos no era el mejor.

-no, lo vez del lado equivocado- dijo despues de una representación del lider de la tribu por parte del muchacho escualido -no es tu aspecto sino lo que llevas dentro lo que el no soporta- y como se habia dicho, su especialidad no era aconsejar.

-gracias por el apoyo-dijo Hiccup volviendo a relucir aquel sarcasmo.

-a lo que me refiero es, deja de intentar ser algo que no eres-

-yo solo quiero ser uno de ustedes- dijo el castaño con tristeza.

Solo queria demostrarle a su padre que podia ser como los demas, todos sus desastres los provocaba para ser aceptado, para que la gente lo vieran como un igual, para que su padre sintiera orgullo de el, para que su primo lo viera como un igual, o para que la chica de sus sueños lo dejara de ver como un estorbo, y despues de tanto intentar, despues de un sin fin de desastres, y todos igual dr catastróficos, lo habia logrado, habia capturado a un furia nocturna, al mayor trofeo, el y solo el lo habia hecho.

Salio en busca de su trofeo, buscandolo cerca de punta cuervo aunque claro, no tubo suerte al principio, como era de esperarse.

-los dioses me odian- dijo resignado al ver otro lugar vació- algunos pierden cuchillos en el lodo, pero yo no, yo pierdo un dragon entero- con frustración golpeo una rama la cual se devolvió y se estampo en su rostro con fuerza haciendo que el ojiverde cayera en cuenta de aquella rama.

-pero que...- se dijo al ver la rama quebrada seguido de un camino en la tierra, y a pesar de estar seguro de que no habia alucinado la noche anterior, fue mayuscula su sorpresa al encontrar a un dragon de tamaño un poco pequeño, totalmente negro atrapado entre las cuerdas. Con cautela se acerco al inmóvil dragon y al estar cerca de este no pudo evitar celebrar - siii, yo derribe a esta magnifica bestia- dijo el castaño poniendo un pie encima del dragon el cual para susto del muchacho se removió debajo de su pie. Habia sobrevivido a la gran caída y ahora, el dragon mas temido en la historia vikinga miraba fijamente a su captor.

Era el momento.

-te matare dragon- dijo sacando una daga de su chaleco- te matare y llevare tu corazon a mi padre, soy un vikingo- se dijo a si mismo mirando directamente a los ojos reptilianos y totalmente verdes del dragon. Y fue en aquel momento en que lo vio, se vio a si mismo, reflejado en el dragon y fue aquello lo que lo fastidio. Habia visto al estorbo de berk, a la decepcion de Stoick, habia visto cada uno de sus desastres, habia visto a la burla de los Haddock, y como si fuera una explosión, su corazon se lleno de miles de sentimientos y entre esos no estaba la compasion, sino ira, ira y rencor contra si mismo, ira contra lo que era, ira en contra de aquel cuerpo escualido e inutil, aquel cuerpo objeto de burlas, cuerpo por el cual su padre se moria de decepcion, cuerpo el cual recibia la mirada gelida de la menor de los Hofferson, y fue en aquel momento en que el dragon tomo ante sus ojos la forma del vikingo, una imagen de si mismo, una imagen que detesto, una imagen que borraria, una imagen que asesinaria y sepultara, y asi con fuerza y precision bajo su daga clavandolo directo en el corazon del bello dragon.

El rugido de la bestia alada retumbo por todo el bosque llenando cada valle, cada claro, cada cueva con el dolor del animal el cual se estremeció al sentir como el frio metal entraba en su cuerpo y se mantenia en su pecho. Fueron miles de aves junto con miles terribles terror los que salieron despavoridos por el rugido de sufrimiento, el dolor era palpable en aquel grito de agonia, en aquel calvario por el cual el bello dragon con escamas tan negras como la noche y ojos tan verdes como el bosque, sufrio, y asi como el condenado sintio dolor, asi lo sintio el verdugo.

Hiccup habia cerrado los ojos cuando cometio el acto, y asi se estremecio al oir a su victima, sintio el temblar del pobre dragon bajo su daga, sintio todo el dolor de la bestia, hasta juraba sentir la daga en su propio corazon. Sin embargo, no abrio los ojos hasta que oyó los gorgojeos de lamento que habian precedido al rugido, y fue en aquel momento que sintio el peso de sus actos, fue aquel momento cuando vio los ojos verdes del dragon, ya no como los habia visto antes con la pupila como una rendija sino que esta era ovalada casi circular mostrando una mirada doliente y para nada salvaje, y lo peor era que estaban bañados en lagrimas mirandolo fijamente. Saco su daga y vio sus manos manchadas del rojo de la sangre del dragon.

-que he hecho?- susurro mirando como la sangre se formaba debajo de sus pies. Cayendo de rodillas miro los ojos reptilianos los cuales solo lloraban una ultima vez, las ultimas lagrimas que daria en su vida para despues cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos jamas.

-que hice?- dijo entre sollozos el vikingo para despues, y al igual que el dragon, soltar un grito que retumbo por el bosque hasta llegar a berk.

Habia asesinado, que habia hecho el dragon para merecer la muerte?, acaso el tenia el poder o el derecho para cerrarle los ojos? No. No era culpable de nada y aun asi termino pagando por su ineptitud. Y asi volvio a gritar tan fuerte como pudo, no era un cazador de dragones como tantas veces se repetia, no era un vikingo y hubiera preferido vivir con aquella realidad que haberle quitado la vida a un alma inocente. Y como supo que era inocente y no las bestias que tanto se creia en su pueblo? Fueron las lagrimas del dragon lo que habian hecho que el castaño se diera cuenta que el dragon no representaba una amenaza, que facilmente pudo haber soltado al dragon y este lo hubiera dejado vivir sin llevarse algun rasguño.

-lo siento, lo siento- repetia una y otra vez empezando a cortar las cuerdas. Y no fue hasta que su voz se quebro en un grito, cuando todos los sentimientos encontrados cobraron la factura empezando a hacer tambalear al muchacho hasta que cayo de rodillas y boca abajo sobre toda la sangre del dragon quedando totalmente inconsciente al lado del cuerpo.

.

.

.

Desperto ya cuando el sol habia caido, cuando el astro rey se habia ocultado para asi darle paso a la dama de la noche siendo respaldada por sus centinelas y fieles caballeros. La luz de la luna y las estrellas bañaba cada uno de los rincones del bosque incluyendo la tragica escena en medio del bosque berkiano.

Todo era paz en aquel lugar, era como si el bosque rindiera un momento de silencio, un homenaje al caido, era como si este llorara al dragon y a la vez de manera silenciosa le recriminara sus pecados al verdugo.

Con lentitud se paro para ver una vez mas al bello animal tendido en el suelo. No fue dificil recordar lo ocurrido, solo habia sido necesario que sintiera la calidez de la sangre en la cual habia caido para volver a sentir el peso de sus actos sobre sus hombros, y a pesar de que habia pasado ya hace un par de horas, el tiempo no evito que Hiccup se arrodillara sobre la sangre y llorara con dolor.

Era todo su culpa y ya nada podria cambiar la historia. Lloro sin sollozos, lloro sin gemidos, era un llanto silencioso donde solo sus lagrimas demostraban su dolor.

-lo siento- susurro al lado del furia nocturna mientras se postraba con la cabeza contra el pecho del dragon haciendo que la poca sangre que salia de la herida bajara por su cabeza hasta llegar a su mandibula la cual fue delineada por el color carmesi del liquido para finalizar goteando por su menton. Sus lagrimas salieron haciendo un recorrido similar al de la sangre del dragon los cuales se fusionaron en el mento del muchacho el cual con ira apretaba sus dientes mientras trataba de ahogar otro grito lleno de culpa. No tenia el derecho de gritar, no tenia el derecho de desahogarse, asi que con ira limpio su rostro del rastro salino sin percatarse que manchaba su rostro con mas sangre del dragon.

Estaba dispuesto a irse, estaba dispuesto a dejar el cuerpo y ocultar lo que habia hecho, no iba a ser celebrado por aquel acto, no queria que lo felicitaran por algo tan cruel y miserable. Que peor tormento que recordar aquello mientras la gente le sonreia? Preferia seguir siendo Hiccup "el inutil" que ser exaltado por un hecho tan tragico como el que habia sucedido momentos antes.

-odin perdoname- dijo al cielo mientras se paraba para asi poder marcharse. Iba a dar un paso hacia atras, en busca de alejarse de aquel lugar, cuando de repente la luna tan brillante como siempre se torno de un color tan rojo como la sangre que habia estado pisando el vikingo, y asi el lugar se vio bañado por el color carmezi haciendo que cada color del ambiente, que cada hoja de los arboles, que cada flor del suelo, se tornara roja, y asi como todo se torno rojo, la sangre del dragon tambien tuvo su cambio.

-luna de sangre- dijo Hiccup al ver al cielo, sin embargo algo desvio su atencio. La sangre del dragon brillaba como si la luz de la luna le diera vida, y asi como brillaba asi empezo a burbujear cada parte de esta.

-querias el corazon, verdad?- retumbo una voz gruesa en aquel pequeño claro, donde el vikingo y el Night fury se encontraban.

-que dem...-los hilos rojos que habian caido por su cabeza empezaron a alargarse y a enrollarlo dejando sus piernas y brazos totalmente inmovilizados y siendo estrangulados por los mismos cual serpiente, el burbujeo del liquido aumento hasta parecer un caldero hirviendo, donde la comida para cocinar era el vikingo de ojos verdes.

-tu querias el corazon- finalizada la frase, el pecho del dragon se abrio mostrando el inmovilizado corazon de este, totalmente empapado del color carmezi -ahora ven por tu premio- sentencio la voz.

Los hilos se alzaron del suelo mostrando una conexion con el organo el cual al igual que el pecho se abrio empezando a emanar una luz morada fosforecente. Los hilos empezaron a tirar del cuerpo empezando a atraer al vikingo cada vez mas cerca de la luz morada, cada vez acercandolo al calor de esta.

-no por favor, ayuda- empezo a exclamar el castaño al verse totalmente inmovil y sin ningun escape de aquel fatídico destino. Estaba totalmente inmovilizado y por mas que peleara, no lograba safarse del agarre rojo.

-esto es lo que querias cazador- volvio a retumbar la voz -ahora sufre las consecuencias- ya la distancia era minima entre el corazon e Hiccup, y asi con un ultimo tiron el rostro de Hiccup quedo a milimetros del organo. Como si tuviera vida, la luz morada empezo a entrar en el cuerpo de Hiccup, se metia por su boca y sus ojos, bañandolo de aquel destello fosforescente, haciendo que el vikingo empezara a gritar de dolor. Aquel resplandor era igual de incandescente que el plasma que alguna vez el dragon llego a escupir, tan caliente comobel sol y tan potente como un relampago, y ahora aquel calor lo estaba quemando por dentro, lo estaba torturando rodeandolo por completo. Sentia como el resplandor lo consumia cada vez mas, sentia como el brillo le quemaba todo su interior, estaba condenado.

.

.

.

.

Desperto gritando y con la respiracion erratica, su cueepo perlado en sudor y hebras de cabello le caian por la frente pegandose a esta. Se encontraba acostados en medio de una cala, al fondo de esta habia una cueva donde su interior no era alcanzado por el brillo de la luna, en el centro de esta se encontraba un lago, de aguas calmas y claras, y en los bordes del lugar se veian las raices sobresalientes de un enorme arbol que se alzaba en el borde de esta.

Con desesperación camino hasta el agua viendo su reflejo y palpandose el rostro exhalo con cansancio y satisfaccion.

-solo fue un sueño- dijo aliviado. No tenia ningun cambio, no habia rastros de sangre o de quemaduras, todo habia sido nada mas un sueño, un terrible sueño el cual agradeceria no volver a vivir.

Se lavo la cara sumergiendo toda la cabeza dentro de las aguas puras del pequeño, ya refrescado y limpiado su rostro pecoso de sudor, se recosto en el suelo pensando en como demonios habia llegado ahi. Su hipotesis, estaba buscando al dragon que jamas derribo y ya frustrado por no encontrarlo, no se fijo y termino cayendo al fondo de la cala donde quedo inconsciente en el suelo por la caida.

Ya cansado, tanto fisica y mentalmente se paro para emprender el viaje a casa. Arrastraba los pies pues habia caminado demasiado en la mañana y su cuerpo le estaba pasando factura del desgaste.

Reflexiono sobre aquel sueño y cayo en cuenta de que todas las burlas de su primo y regaños que le daba su padre eran ciertos.

-no soy un cazador de dragones- se dijo a si mismo mientras caminaba con la cabeza gacha totalmente centrada en sus pasos y en el suelo.

"deja de intentar ser algo que no eres" recordo la conversacion que habia tenido con su mentor aquel mismo dia por la mañana.

-tenias razon Gobber- dijo mirando al cielo en un lamento, fijando su atencion en las estrellas -debi escucharte-

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, sin embargo llego hasta el porton de su casa. Con cansancio abrio la puerta encontrandose con la figura alta y robusta de su padre sentado en un sillon frente a la hoguera avivando la llama de esta. No queria hablar, no queria la compañia de nadie, solo queria subir a su cuarto y olvidar aquel perturbante sueño. Acumulando todo el sigilo que podria tener en su pequeño cuerpo, empezo lentamente a subir los escalones uno por uno. Fue su desgracia cuando iba a mitad de camino cuando uno de los tablones rechino bajo sus pies.

-Hiccup- llamo el jefe de la tribu al escuchar el chirrido.

"Los dioses me odian" penso al haber sido descubierto. -papa-respondio mientras miraba a su padre.

-tengo que hablar contigo-

-yo tambien tengo que hablar contigo- dijo bajando los escalones que habia logrado subir sin ser descubierto.

-creo que es hora de que combatas con dragones/decidi que ya no quiero combatir con dragones- hablaron padre he hijo al mismo tiempo -¿que?-

-tu primero-

\- no, no, tu primero- cedio Hiccup.

-esta bien- tomando una pausa, respiro y prosiguió-tu ganas, vas a entrenar, empiezas en la mañana-

-uyy hubiera hablado yo primero, porque se me ocurrio, que ya tenemos bastantes vikingos que pelean con dragones, pero, ¿tenemos suficientes vikingos panaderos o...?-

-necesitaras esto- corto el Stoick al ponerle un hacha en las manos.

-no quiero matar dragones- dijo intentando de convencer a su padre.

"Muy tarde cazador" susurro una voz en el oido de Hiccup lo cual lo desconcerto. Era una voz parecida a la suya, parecida a la de un muchacho solo que esta era un tono mas grave, mas ronca.

Fue una risa burlona lo que recibio como respuesta -claro que quieres matar dragones- dijo Stoick sacando a Hiccup de sus pensamientos.

-corrección, papa no puedo matar dragones- dijo volviendo a intentar convencer a su padre de lo contrario.

-pero vas a matar dragones-

-no, estoy mega seguro de que no-

-ya es hora Hiccup-

-quieres escucharme-rogo el castaño mientras veia a su padre.

-Esto es serio hijo, cuando llevas esta hacha, nos llevas a todos contigo, significa que caminas, que hablas y piensas como nosotros- dijo con seriedad mientras enderezaba a su hijo -se acabo esto- señalo despectivamente al castaño.

-acabas de señalarme completo- se quejo Hiccup.

-oiste?-

-creo que esta conversacion viene en un solo sentido-

-oiste?- dijo mas fuerte el jefe de la aldea.

Tenia que rendirse, ya su padre habia sentenciado su destino, ya lo habia encaminado al sueño que alguna vez tuvo y que habia rechazado en aquella mañana- si oi-

-bien- y seguido tomo una enorme canasta la cual se cargo al hombro- entrena duro, yo volvere, tal vez-dijo saliendo de la casa.

-y yo estare aqui...tal vez-

.

.

.

-bienvenidos- dijo Gobber mientras abria las rejas de lo que parecia un estadio con cadenas - al entrenamiento-

-no hay vuelta atras- dijo con firmesa Astrid mientras entraba seguido del equipo anti incendios junto con Hiccup.

"Para mi desgracia" penso Hiccup. Era curioso como la vida podia hacer que todo cambien de un momento para otro. De niño, se sentaba a mirar los entrenamientos y las redadas de dragones observando fijamente a su padre combatir. Soñaba ser igual a el, ser habilidoso con hachas, espadas, mazos y poder matar de aqui para alla a cualguier dragon que se le presentara. Sin embargo, aquella mañana del dia anterior habia cambiado todo, y solo fue necesario un sueño para hacerlo cambiar de opinion.

-espero llevarme quemaduras graves- dijo Tuffnut sacando a Hiccup de sus pensamientos.

-yo espero una mordida como en el hombro o la espalda baja-

"Esto debe ser un chiste" se dijo a si mismo viendo a los gemelos mientras sonreian al pensar en todas las heridas que se podrian llevar.

-si, solo es divertido si te llevas cicatrices- dijo la rubia de ojos azules.

-si, es verdad no?,dolor me encanta- dijo con el caracteristico sarcasmo que tanto sobresalia del vikingo de ojos verdes.

-y a este quien lo invito- dijo el gemelo viendo con fastidio al castaño.

"salvajes" otra vez aquella voz, otra vez aquel susurro detras de su oreja retumbando en su mente.

-es hora de empezar- corto Gobber los pensamientos del castaño- el recluta que lo haga mejor tendra el honor de matar a su primer dragon enfrente de toda la aldea-

-Hiccup, ya mato a un furia nocturna- se burlo Snotlout- eso lo descalifica?-

Y fue inevitable, la mente del oji verde se volvio a perder en aquel bosque. Gobber lo habia abrazado con un brazo y le habia dicho algo empezando la charla , sin embargo la mente de Hiccup estaba perdida. En toda la noche no pudo dejar de pensar en el sueño que habia tenido. Recordaba los ojos del dragon bañados en lagrimas, no pensaba en mas, muy pocas veces recordo la sangre o el corazon de este bañado en aquella extraña luz, no, solo recordaba aquellos ojos llenos de tristeza y dolor al saber que iba a morir.

Miro fijamente el hacha que su padre le habia dado, veia como el reflejo del sol pasaba por la hoja de este. Empezó a respirar pesadamente al ver como esta se manchaba de sangre, como esta goteaba al final del filo, mientras hilos finos bajaban por el mango hasta llegar a su mano manchandola de sangre.

Que clase de brujeria era aquella? La hacha emanaba sangre como si fuera constantemente salpicada por el liquido carmezi, esta se regaba por el suelo empezando a formar un gran charco de color rojo, y al igual que en aquel terrorifico sueño, esta empezo a burbujear erraticamente. Se volvia a repetir la pesadilla e Hiccup estaba en el medio, otra vez.

-y el Gronckle- de que se habia perdido?. Miro su hacha parpadeando repetidas veces para fijarse de nuevo en la hoja de estala cual estaba totalmente limpia. Que acababa de ser aquello?

-mandibula 8- susurro Fishlegs,como habian llegado a hablar de los Gronckle? Que tanto se perdio en aquella extraña ilusion? De seguro habia dormido con los ojos abiertos gracias a la extrema falta de sueño de la noche anterior.

-oye oye, no nos vas a enseñar primero?- cuestiono Snotlout un poco alterado.

-soy un firme creyente de aprender en la marcha- y asi, abriendo la reja que mantenia al dragon enjaulado, se desato el caos en el ruedo haciendo que todos salieran corriendo por todo el lugar mientras eran perseguidos por el furioso dragon.

Todo se habia vuelto ruido, adrenalina y miedo, el enojado dragon empezo a disparar a los jovenes vikingos e Hiccup no era la excepción.

Su cuerpo escualido no le era de ayuda en aquel momento, en especial porque llevar el hacha y el escudo a la vez le estaba siendo un problema, y su desconcentracion y falta de sueño no ayudaban en nada haciendo que sus movimientos fueran torpes, bueno, mas de lo normal.

Uno a uno empezaron a salir los jovenes gracias a los ataques del dragon, y para su mala suerte solo quedaron el y la menor de los Hofferson. Algunos dirian que era un privilegio ser de los ultimos en ser sacado de un entrenamiento, sin embargo al ser mas agil y fuerte la rubia que el castaño, no fue dificil para esta salir de ahi sin ningun problema, dejandole al dragon un solo blanco para atacar y desahogar su ira. Y asi con fuerza ataco al vikingo haciendo que perdiera el escudo, y no satisfecho con aquello acorralo al ojiverde contra la pared dejando asi al castaño escualido a su merced.

No sabria que hubiera pasado con el, si Gobber no hubiera llegado a tiempo. Bueno, si sabia que hubiera pasado, estaria viendo a su difunta madre en aquel momento, o posiblemente estaria tan quemado que ni su padre seria capaz de reconocer el cuerpo quemado por el fuego de aquel dragon.

-recuerden- escucho Hiccup por encima de su respiracion herratica, estuvo a punto de morir y su mente no es que estuviera lucida para escuchar algun regaño, consejo mezclado con sarcasmo, o simplemente una enseñanza que no se le olvidaria jamas, sin embargo y para la mala suerte del menor de los Haddock su maestro se encargo de que pusiera toda la atencion-un dragon, siempre, siempre ataca para matar- dijo Gobber mirando fijamente al castaño.

"¡ESO ES MENTIRA!" y ahi estaba aquella voz de nuevo, pero esta vez no habia sido un susurro, habia sido un grito gutural lleno de enojo, un grito con potencia que abria echo vibrar el lugar entero, y aunque no hiso vibrar las cadenas del ruedo, si logro erizar toda la piel del castaño el cual se agarraró su cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y apretaba la mandibula haciendo rechinar sus dientes. Sin embargo, el fue el unico que lo escucho, fue el unico que se estremecio y el unico que sintio el dolor en sus oidos y su cabeza.

-no seas lloron- escucho a su primo mientras este se dirigia a la salia del ruedo con su clasico caminar pedante y fastidioso.

-que pasa cazador, te asusto el dragon- dijo el azabache con una voz aguda y claramente de burla mientras era seguido por los gemelos los cuales rieron a carcajadas mientras se dirigian al pueblo haciendo imitaciones de un bebe mientras llora.

Otra vez las burlas, y aquella mirada. Asi es, Astrid Hofferson lo miro fijamente dr manera fria antes de salir, aquella mirada gelida, imposible de sostener y sobretodo la que mas comunicaba desprecio, ni las burlas de Snotlout ni las risas estridentes de los gemelos podian llegar a hacerlo sentir tan despreciado como aquella mirada. Y para aumentar su desgracia, quellas burlas eran una espada de doble filo, lo herian a el en su orgullo ya pisoteado durante varios años y diferentes persona, y en su consciencia al recordar el sueño.

"Por Odin, solo fue un estupido sueño" se dijo a si mismo mientras caminaba a paso apresurado para salir del ruedo mientras aun se masajeaba una de sus cienes.

Escucho que Gobber le preguntaba algo con respecto a su estado en aquel momento, no queria ser grosero con el, Gobber era por mucho la persona que mas lo respetaba y que mas aprecio le tenia, sin embargo ni volteo a mirar y solo se limito a decir un cortante y gelido-estoy bien-

Camino sin saber a donde se dirigia, aun le dolia la cabeza y sobre todo, aun tenia fresco el recuerdo de aquella ilusion en el ruedo, no habia sido un sueño de ojos abiertos como el queria creer, habia sido claro y nitido como la luz solar que lo bañaba en aquel dia, y aquello lo atormentaba, que le estaba pasando.

Camino sin percatarse que se estaba dirigiendo hacia el bosque lo hacia inconscientemente. Desde pequeño habia desarrollado un cariño por la naturaleza donde facilmente podria durar horas y horas dentro de este sin sentirse abrumado por la soledad o por el peligro. Aun recuerda con una sonrisa como se la pasaba casando trolls en el bosque y hasta veces sacando de quicio a su padre al llegar tarde a la casa, y por decir tarde, se referia a altas horas de la noche.

"Es mi patio de juegos" recordo haberle dicho alguna vez a su padre cuando este se habia ido a buscarlo al no llegar a la casa.

Cuando crecio y su vida se volvio un desastre, cuando se gano el apodo de Hiccup "el inutil" haciendo que todo el pueblo lo mirara con desprecio, el bosque paso de ser su patio de juegos a su refugio de dolor. Era el lugar donde las miradas de las personas no lo alcanzaba, era el lugar donde las burlas de los niños de su edad no llegaban, era el lugar donde podia dejar de ser por un momento una carga para su padre.

Llego a la entrada que quedaba cerca a su casa, no lo medito ni lo penso dos veces, se adentro caminando firmemente por entre los arboles. La sombra birndada por el follaje de los arboles y el olor a tierra y madera habian hecho que el dolor palpitante menguara de manera considerable.

No iba a un lugar especifico, camino y camino sin saber a donde dirigirse, dio vueltas hasta llegar a un barranco y devolverse, caminaba del risco de oriente hasta llegar a la playa de occidente, desde la sombra de thor hasta llegar a punta cuervo, solo caminaba pensando y recordando cada dia de su miserable vida. Nada lo habia sacado de sus pensamientos, nada lo sacaba de aquel dolor y auto reproche hasta que de sin darse cuenta cayo y rodo por la cuesta de un pequeño desnivel hasta chocar con una roca, si antes le habia dolido la cabeza, ahora le dolia el triple.

-agh - se quejo mientras se apoyaba en la roca para no tambalear, pero para su mala suerte, su mano se resbalo haciendo que cayera sentado con la espalda contra la roca.

-y como siempre lo he dicho, los dioses me odian- dijo al aire mientras recostaba su cabeza contra la roca, cerrando los ojos mientras se tenia la cabeza y esperaba a que el mareo le pasara. No habia herida abierta pero estaba totalmente seguro que iba a tener un horrible chichon en la cabeza el dia siguiente. Ya cuando el mundo dejo de darle vueltas se froto la frente y abrio los ojos encontrandose con una desagradable y terrorifica sorpresa.

-no, por favor no- dijo mientras se paraba de un salto olvidandose del mareo anterior.  
Se tuvo de la roca no por mareo, sino por miedo, sentia miedo a lo que veia, miedo al sentir como un escalofrio atravesaba toda su columna vertebral haciendo que los vellos de sus brazos y sus piernas se erizaran. -no pudo ser verdad, no debio ser verdad- enfrente de el estaba el arbol quebrado de su sueño, el mismo arbol, la misma rama quebrada, el mismo que habia hecho que se percatara de donde habia caido el dragon inmovilizado por las boleadoras, el mismo que le golpeo la cara.

-el dragon- se dijo a si mismo mientras la imagen del Night Fury se le venia a la cabeza. Una gota de sudor fria bajo por su frente mientras empezaba lentamente a voltear el rostro y rodear la gran roca a la cual se habia estrellado. Tenia miedo, nunca antes lo habia tenido de aquella manera, donde su cuerpo se paralizaba parcialmente haciendolo temblar con cada movimiento que hiciera, ni la cara de pocos amigos de su padre despues de una travesura o de algun desastre hecho por el, ni el sin fin de dragones que estuvieron a punto de devorarlo durante las redadas haciendo que varias veces su vida peligrar, ninguna de aquellas situaciones habian logrado aquel nivel de terror como el que en ese preciso momento sentia. A paso lento, y cuando el paso del tiempo le parecio una eternidad, por fin termino de dar la vuelta a la roca haciendo que su respiracion se detuviera y sus ojos se abrieran tan grandes como dos manzanas. No habia nada.

-que?- se dijo a si mismo mientras veia el espacio vacio, se estaba volviendo loco? Eso parecia porque no habia rastro de absolutamente nada, ni de sangre, ni de huesos, al menos algo.

-no hay nada- dijo con un suspiro- no fue real-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta dispuesto a irse de aquel lugar.

"Eso es lo que tu crees cazador" escucho de nuevo aquella voz que habia escuchado en el entrenamiento de aquella mañana. Se detuvo en el mismo lugar y volteo lentamente fijando su vista en el suelo.

-las cuerdas- se dijo mientras cogia las cuerdas las cuales seguian atadas a aquellas esferas circulares las cuales inmovilizaban por completo a un dragon. Empezo a rememorar aquella pesadilla, desde el momento en que clavo la daga en el pecho del dragon hasta cuando el brillo purpura empezo a entrar en su cuerpo y consumirlo, y nada, no recordaba que en algun momento de su sueño hubiera cortado o rasgado las cuerdas...

-estan enteras- dijo siguiendo con la vista la linea que formaba, la siguio de esfera a esfera, estaban totalmente intactas, no habia señal de que hubieran sido cortadas. Reviso una y otra vez la cuerda hasta que algo llamo su atencion, algo de lo cual no se habia percatado. Con cuidado levanto una de las esferas encontrando algo que no habia visto antes.

-una escama- se dijo mientras la tomaba, era totalmente negra, igual que el dragon que habia derribado. Definitivamente habia derribado al Night Fury, no cabia la posibilidad de que se hubiera soñado todo, incluyendo la redada de dragones y el regaño de su padre, sin embargo y con aquella escena en frente, seguia teniendo la hipotesis que el asesinato habia sido nada mas que eso, un sueño, o si no fue un sueño, ¿en donde estaba el cuerpo?, que hubiera derribado a un Night fury no significaba que tuviera la fuerza para poder cargarlo, ademas de que recordaba el inmenso charco rojo que se habia formado lo cual hubiera sido muy dificil de quitar.

-quizas escapo de las cuerdas- replanteo el escenario mientras se subia a lo alto de la roca, viendo hacian el lugar donde habia caido el dragon. Estando arriba de la roca pudo imaginarse al dragon moviendose con fuerza hasta lograr safarse de su encierro, veia como el dragon se desacia de aquellas cuerdas y caminana lentamente hacia el bosque para despues volar y perderse en el cielo, estando arriba de la roca le dio una idea de pasar el tiempo.

Saco su libreta y empezo a dibujar, habia empezado a dibujarlo tal como lo habia visto, inmovil en el suelo y con los ojos cerrados , sin embargo aquella escena era aun un recuerdo fuerte para el vikingo lo cual arranco aquella hoja, la arrugo para despues lanzarla a alguna parte del antiguo bosque y empezar a dibujar de nuevo, se concentro en cada uno de los detalles que podia recordar, solo habia visto una parte del dragon, pero con aquello era suficiente para poder dibujarlo por completo, una ventaja de ser tan curioso, guardar en su memoria detalles minimos, como la aleta de este al final de la cola, o las gruesas escamas que protegian la columna del dragon. Seguido dibujo al dragon de la manera mas majestuosa que pudo imaginar, lo dibujo surcando el cielo negro salpicado de estrellas, detras de este se podia ver una luna bañando con su luz al dragon, las sombras, los toques de luz, los pliegues de cada parte del cuerpo fueron totalmente dibujados por el dragon, en especial sus ojos, aquellos ojos expresivos que tanto lo habian perseguido en aquel dia. Al finalizar se sintio a gusto con aquel dibujo lo cual hiso que su mente se preguntara y soñara con la sensacion de poder volar. Que se sentiria? A veces envidiaba a los dragones, los envidiaba por tener una libertad que para el, nada en el mundo podria ofrecercelo, solo quizas si consiguiera una manera de volar, se perderia de su mundo, volaria alto y se perderia en el cielo entre las nubes y las estrellas, volaria y sentiria la libertad, no volveria a Berk jamas, no volveria a su casa donde solo se sentia despreciado, no volveria a sentir las miradas sobre el, no volveria a escuchar las burlas, no lo haria jamas.

Vaya que deseaba aquello, lo deseaba con el corazon, era su mas grande sueño, hacer desaparecer las burlas y las miradas de desprecio. Fue entonces que su mente se perdio entre sus anhelos, entre sus sueños, no supo cuanto tiempo habia pasado, se habia acostado sobre la roca a ver el cielo. Solo fue hasta que el primer relampago cayo que supo que debia volver, en un par de minutos caeria la noche, y en otro par la lluvia torrencial se desataria.

-de esta no me salvo- se dijo a si mismo mientras empezaba a caminar de regreso a la tribu.

Y como habia dicho, la tormenta lo alcanzo a la entrada del pueblo. Iba a dirijirse a su casa cuando su estomago rugio por la falta de comida. No habia comido desde la mañana y ni la lluvia ni los relampagos iban a detenerlo, asi que se adentro al pueblo sintiendo el fuerte viento y la pesada tormenta cayendole encima. Le era dificil mantener los ojos abiertos gracias al viento, a pesar de aquello en su vision pudo ver la luz de las antorchas provenientes del interior del gran salon. Habia alguien para su suerte. Entro al gran salon y vio a sus compañeros de entrenamiento.

-en que se equivoco Astrid hoy- pregunto Gobber el cual al parecer estaba evaluando el desempeño de sus estudiantes, lo cual en el caso de Hiccup, no era favorable aquella reunion.

-calcule mal mi marometa, fue torpe, me arruino el giro hacia atras- habia dicho la rubia. Aquello una vez lo habia intentado Hiccup, hacer aquel giro usando la pared de resorte, y bueno, siendo el Hiccup, se abrio la cabeza y duro inconsciente por un par de horas.

-no, estuvo bien, fue muy astrid- dijo Snotlout mientras miraba fijamente a la rubia.

"Lamebotas" penso Hiccup. Con desgano llego a la mesa cogiendo su plato para alejarse del grupo hasta que...

-en que se equivoco Hiccup hoy-

"Gracias Gobber que buen amigo eres" a veces detestaba al gigante de mano intercambiable. No sabia si lo hacia a proposito o si lo hacia inconscientemente, solo sabia que gracias a Gobber, su autoestima podia terminar desecho en el suelo.

-en que se presento?- dijo Ruffnut.

-en que no se lo comieron?-

-quiere hacer todo a su manera-ni la primera ni la segunda le habian dolido, solo la ultima. No sabia si era por que lo que él queria hacer era nada mas que encajar en aquel pueblo de mierda y que lo aceptaran, o si le dolio al venir de su amor platonico. Cualquiera que hubiera sido la respuesta, esta solo llegaba a un lugar, un lugar en el que llevaba mas de 10 años metido, le habia dolido y lo habia herido en la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

No quizo poner atencion, solo esperaba a comerse su cena y largarse de aquel lugar, con o sin tormenta que lo azotara. Estaba decidido hasta que su curiosidad pico.

-todo lo que sabemos de todos los dragones que conocemos- todos los dragon? Eso incluia al Night fury? Debia aunque nadie lo haya visto.

Todos se fueron al verse en la tarea de leer el libro excepto cierta rubia, ojiazul de contextura atletica.

-compartimos el li...-

-ya lo lei- y asi, la poca valentia que habia recogido, se fue al drenaje con aquella respuesta. Decidio que se quejaria de la vida por la noche, en aquel momento solo tenia una mision, saciar su grande curiosidad.

Ya cuando el salon quedo totalmente solo, y despues de que el vikingo cenara, tomo el libro de dragones junto con una vela y se sento a leerlo. Leyo el primer dragon, el segundo y el tercero completo dando la casualidad de que en los tres decia lo mismo.

-en extremo peligroso, tirar a matar-

Siguio con el resto leyendolos por encima fijandose siempre en la ultima frase.

-en extremo peligroso, tirar a matar- una y otra vez, dragon, tras dragon, podian tener diferentes estadisticas, diferentes habilidades, podian ser de diferente clase o diferente nivel de rareza, todos repetian lo mismo.

-en extremo prligroso, tirar a matar-

Y sin poder evitarlo recordo el grito que habia escuchado en el ruedo de aquella voz que lo habia estado acosando.

"¡ESO ES MENTIRA!" No sabia porque pero le creia, sabia que eran de temer los dragones, debia sentir odio contra estos al ser uno de ellos el que se llevo a su madre unos meses despues de que el nacio, debia detestarlos y a pesar de lo ya mencionado, no lo hacia, no los odiaba, solo sentia curiosidad y por alguna razon creia, sentia que no todos los dragones eran malos.

Salio de sus pensamientos y paso las hojas hasta llegar a la que buscaba.

-Night Fury- leyo en voz alta el nombre del dragon, que buscaba donde lo primero que vio, fue un espacio en blanco donde debia estar la imagen del dragon.

-rapidez: desconocida.  
Tamaño: desconocido- a eso si era confortante, saber que aquel dragon ni su forma se sabia, ni su fuerza, ni su numero de tiros. Su vista se fijo en la ultima frase de aquella pagina.

-La cria maligna del relampago y la muerte misma. Tu unica salida, esconderte y rezar por que no te encuentre.- aquello hizo que la columna se le congelara en un escalofrio.

Saco su libreta y la puso sobre el libro de dragones con esta abierta en el dibujo del dragon volando por la noche, se quedo mirando fijamente aquella imagen mientras veia a los ojos del dibujo, contemplandolos y perdiendose en aquella imagen, totalmente desorientado. Fue hasta que de repente un relampago cayo cerca del gran salon haciendo que Hiccup se asustara y ahogara un grito de sorpresa ante aquel inesperado suceso, y sin embargo no fue la sorpresa lo que le instauro el panico en su corazon, no, fue lo que habia visto. A penas habia caido el relampago, el,vikingo miro hacia la puerta donde su mente, o eso creia el, le jugo la mala pasada de ver la sombra del dragon creada por la luz,lo vio, cada vez acercandose mas al gran salon. Aquella sombra solo se acercaba, empezaba a agrandarse cada vez mas, era su imaginacion, o eso creia, escuchar los gruñidos escalofriantes del dragon cada vez mas cerca , fue entonces que un segundo relampago cayo haciendo que la sombra y los ruidos desapareciera volviendo a quedar a oscuras el salon. Fue entonces que una sensacion de ser vigilado se instauro en su estomago, se sentia observado, era la sensacion pesada de un par de ojos fijos detras de su nuca, tan pesada como el hacha que habia cargado por la mañana, tan peligrosa como el Gronckle que habia estado a punto de quemarlo vivi, asi que con cuidado alzo una de las dos velas que habia traido y apuntandolas al fondo del salon empezo a buscar, observo cada silla, cada mesa, desde el horno hasta la estatua del dragon atravesado por una espada, desde la entrada donde estaba la sombra hasta la esquina mas apartada. La sensacion de ser vigilado no se iba y a pesar de que habia peinado con la mirada cada rincon del gran salon, no encontro el origen, estaba totalmente solo y con la mirada de alguien sobre su nuca, y asi lo sentia.

Se volteo de nuevo al libro al no haber encontrado algo, y esta vez no pudo ahogar el grito de terror que habia salido de su garganta confundiendose con un relampago que habia caido al mismo instante. En el espacio en blanco del libro de dragones, habia visto el rostro colerico del Night Fury encima de este. Solo habia sido por un momento, casi como un parpadeo, como el destello del relampago, sin embargo habia sido tan nitido como la luz del sol, tan real como la madera en la que estaba sentado, tan real como el leve calor que podia sentir de las velas, tan terrorifico como la oscurudad que lo cubria en aquel momento.

-demonios- se dijo a si mismo mientras se agarraba la cabeza con fuerza.- tengo que dormir o me volvere loco-

Con fuerza cerro el libro de dragones junto con su libreta, y asi salio del gran salon rumbo hacia su casa sin poderse sacar la sensacion de vacio en su estomago, ni la sensación detras de su nuca, y ahora, la imagen del rostro del dragon.

Llego a la casa para despues subir a su cuarto donde con miedo y rapidez se escondió debajo de las cobijas.

Que demonios le estaba pasando? Que era todo aquello? No queria atormentarse mas con pensamientos como aquellos, suficiente habia tenido con todo lo que habia vivido en aquel dia, asi que se acosto rezando y esperando a que su mente atormentada se calmara y lo llevara con morfeo.

.

.

.

.

La intensa lluvia habia amainado, ya las gruesas y constantes gotas que se estrellaban ruidosamente contra los tejados habian pasado a ser tan pequeñas que eran casi imperceptibles en el ambiente del interior de la cabaña, ya el viento gelido y descontrolado que hacia que la copa de los arboles se revolcaran con furia habia disminuido hasta el punto en el solo era capaz de despeinar y revolcar el cabello de los vikingos. Lo unico que quedaba de aquella tormentosa noche eran los destellos de luz precedidos por el furioso rugido del relampago, los cuales iluminaban el cielo berkiano y los cuales, para mala suerte del vikingo mas escualido de la aldea, fueron los culpables de haber despertado cuando uno de los relampagos cayo relativamente cerca a su cabaña haciendo que el adormilado vikingo se despertara.

-me lleva- dijo mientras se restregaba los ojos. Habia sido demasiado dificil coger el sueño lo que hizo que morfeo lo dejara pasar a su reinado un poco antes de la media noche y al juzgar por la oscuridad, no habia pasado mucho tiempo despues de la mitad del opuesto al dia.

Iba a volver a dormir hasta que su estomago sono en desacuerdo. La noche anterior habia comido rapido y muy poco al haber estado tan ansioso por leer el libro, que no comio lo suficiente, lo cual ahora su cuerpo se la estaba cobrando.

Prendio una vela que tenia en la mesa de estudio que tenia en su cuarto para despues bajar las escaleras yendo directo a la cosina. Aun le quedaba pan en una canasta, asi que con cansancio tomo uno y en un vaso sirvio leche de yak.

Volvio a paso calmo hacia su cuarto donde comio su aperitivo para despues dejar, el vaso encima de su mesa de estudio. Al dia siguiente se preocuparia de recogerlo y lavarlo. Estaba dispuesto a seguir durmiendo hasta que cierto sonido agudo empezo a sonar en el cielo.

-Night Fury- dijo a si mismo mientras corria a la ventana y la abria de golpe visualizando el cielo nocturno.

Buscaba en el cielo la fuente de aquel chillido que se volvia cada vez mas agudo lo cual solo significaba algo.

-por favor que este lejos- se dijo a si mismo. Desde los extraños acontecimientos del dia anterior, estaba algo paranoico aunque no le sorprenderia que el dragon atacara a su casa en busca de venganza por el hecho de haberlo derribado.

Ya el sonido era demasiado agudo, solo era cuestion de esperar para ver el destello de plasma en el cielo, y cuando el ataque estaba cargado, un relampago cayo en el cielo iluminando este y permitiendole ver al vikingo la sombra del dragon dirigirse hacia el bosque donde segundos despues se vio el destello purpura entre la copa de los arboles. La explosion habia sido cubierta por el retumbar del relampago, sin embargo el sonido del Night fury empezando a cargar el ataque debio haber sido suficiente para despertar a media aldea, pero la realidad era otra. Nadie se levanto, nadie salio.

Duro un buen tiempo esperando a aque alguien saliera armado y con un escudo, no obstante, nadie salio. Duro un tiempo hasta que noto algo que no habia visto antes.

-el brillo sigue ahi- se dijo al ver como aquella especie de aurora despues de un ataque de la cria de la muerte, seguia flotando en el bosque. Se supone que despues del ataque, aquel velo morado crecia y se expandia hasta desaparecer, pero este habia dejado de crecer y empezo a brillar y a moverse convirtiéndose en una enorme aurora purpura que irradiaba bastante luz.

-no lo hagas Hiccup- se dijo a si mismo. Detestaba ser tan curioso. Que de niño su padre nunca le enseño que la curiosidad mato al gato? Al parecer, estaba mas concentrado en regañarlo que en enseñarle aquella importante lección.

-no, primero muerto antes de salir para aquel bosque- estaba dispuesto a volver a su cama, hasta se habia dado la burlta para darle la espalda a la ventana cuando lo sintio. Otra vez aquella sensacion de ser observado, otra vez aquel sentimiento, otra vez aquel par de ojos estudiandolo, y fue cuando se volteo que se condeno.

-tu- se dijo al ver dos ojos verdes asomandose por el bosque. Si no fuera por aquella brillante aurora, las escamas del dragon hubieran hecho que este se perdiera entre las sombras del bosque, en cambio al estar brillando e iluminando gran parte del bosque, pudo ver la figura del dragon, pudo verla perfectamente, y pudo ver como los ojos de este parecía que brillaran bajo la luz morada. Fue en aquel momento en que el dragon se dio la vuelta y se interno al bosque.

-agh me lleva- dijo cerrando la ventana para despues salir del cuarto y bajar a toda prisa por las escaleras.

"Rapido, que necesitan primero"

"Un doctor?"

"Rapidez 5?"

"Escudos"

"Si, escudos. El escudo es su pieza mas importante, si tienen que tomar una espada o un escudo, tomen el escudo"

No sabe porque recordo la leccion de aquella mañana sin embargo estuvo feliz por haberlo recordado. Fue a un rincon de su casa y agarro un escudo que su papa siempre dejaba en casos de emergencia, iba a volver a salir hasta que recordo al dragon. Dragon + hambre = a nada bueno, asi que en el caso de que algo pasara se acerca a un barril que tenia en su cocina y saco un pez. Ya estaba preparado.

Lo primero que sintio al salir, fue la brisa que golpeo su cara y que hecho su cabello hacia atras. Vio el bosque y se fijo en que la aurora ceguia girando en un punto especifico del bosque.

-Odin protegeme- rezo para despues salir corriendo con escudo y pescado en mano directo al bosque siendo guiado por aquella luz. No veia ni sabia por donde corria, varias veces estuvo a punto de tropezar o de chocar contra los troncos de los arboles, sin embargo nada de aquello lo detuvo.

Solo veia la luz y corria, nada mas. Su mente estaba persiguiendo la figura negra del dragon la cual se veia cada vez mas lejos y cada vez mas cerca a la luz. Uno que otro rayo iluminaban el cielo haciendo que el vikingo viera un poco del camino lo cual lo ayudo a no sufrir ninguna lesion. Cada vez estaba mas cerca del lugar, y lo mas extraño era que cada vez que se acercaba, mas empezaba a sentir calor. Vio como la diminuta figura del dragon salto y se perdio por algun lado asi que sin mas siguio el mismo recorrido que el dragon.

-esto debe ser un chiste de mal gusto- se dijo a si mismo al llegar al lugar del cual provenia aquella luz morada. Miro el cielo esperando estar equivocado sin embargo no era como a él le hubiera gustado que fuera. La aurora estaba justo encima de la cala en la cual habia despertado el dia anterior, despues de haber tenido aquella horrible pesadilla. Bajo por un pequeño pasadizo hasta llegar al fondo de la cala, donde las minimas dudas desaparecieron cuando confirmo que el calor provenia de aquel lugar.

Todo estaba iluminado de un color purpura, la aurora bailaba al rededor de la cala haciendo que todo fuera una clase de fantasia para el vikingo al ver el anillo brillante sobre su cabeza.

Llego al centro del lugar donde empezo a buscar al dragon con la mirada. No habia nadie, ni en la cueva, ni en los arboles, ni en el cielo, habia jurado ver al dragon saltar y caer cerca de aquella hondonada pero a pesar de haberlo visto tan claro como el sol, no habia nada ni nadie que probara lo que habia observado.

-donde estas?- empezó a preguntar mientras veia de lado a lado, esperando encontrarse con el dragon. No habia señal de el Night Fury, no habia nada que le diera indicios de donde podia estar el dragon.

Iba a marcharse cuando el sonido inconfundible de un Night fury cargando un ataque empezo a sonar. Busco con la mirada de donde provenia el sonido, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, este no tenia una fuente de origen especifico, el sonido provenia de todos los lados, y de ninguno a la vez.

Ya el sonido estaba en su punto mas agudo lo cual solo significaba que en segundos una bola de plasma iba a ser disparada. Ya era insoportable el sonido lo que le estaba causando un fuerte dolor de cabeza al castaño. El vikingo se agarro con fuerza la cabeza mientras se arrodillaba, aquel sonido iba a hacer que la cabeza del vikingo explotara.

-ya basta- rogo en el suelo, el dolor le martillaba la cabeza y ni tapandose los oidos era capaz de apaciguar aquel dolor, era demasiado sufrimiento, sin embargo no espero a que sus ruegos fueran escuchados.

El chillido agudo habia desaparecido de un momento a otro, todo habia quedado en un silencio sepulcral, un silencio totalmente puro, ni las copas de los arboles sonaban, era un silencio irreal. Y lo peor y mas extraño era que no hubo pista de la esperada bola de plasma, ni el destello, ni la explosion, ni si quiera el humo, el ataque nunca llego.

-pero que demo...- encima de la cabeza del vikingo se habia formado una reluciente esfera blanca de la cual salian destellos morados en la mitad de aquel halo brillante el cual estaba tintado del mismo color. Era del tamaño de una roca mediana de la cual el brillo sobresalia de este junto con un calor el doble de intenso que habia estado sintiendo antes, era como si el sol hubiera bajado a una distancia cercana donde el vikingo sentia toda la energia de este, no obstante aquella forma le era familiar, solo con la diferencia de velocidad ya que la recordaba volar por los aires, estrellar en una estructura y explotar de forma estruendosa. De un momento a otro la esfera salio disparada encontra del vikingo el cual con agilidad puso su escudo el cual al contacto con el plasma exploto en esquirlas de madera las cuales algunas se enterraron en el brazo del vikingo. Ahi estaba el ataque de plasma que tanto habia esperado.

Como era de esperarse aquel ataque dejo aturdido al vikingo el cual escuchaba un pitido agudo en sus oidos. Intento de pararce para poder salir del lugar pero como estaba esperando, su equilibrio estaba totalmente ausente haciendolo sentirse como en una barcasa en una tormenta. Estaba aturdido pero apesar de aquel hecho pudo ver como una clase de esporas o destellos luminosos salian de la aurora empezando a acumularse en el centro del lago haciendo que sus aguas calmas se agitaran girando alrededor de aquel cuerpo luminoso, el cielo se habia vuelto igual de errático, donde las nubes se acumularon encima de la cala sobre aquella aurora, era como ver el ojo de un huracan, un ojo iluminado por destellos azules seguidos del rugido de estos.

Cuando aquellas pequeñas esferas dejaron de salir de la aurora y cuando ya todos estaba reunidos, el cuerpo luminoso tomo la forma de cierto dragon que el vikingo ya conocia y que nadie mas habia logrado ver y vivir para contarlo. La luz se transformo en escamas negras como aquella noche, los ojos verdes del reptil se abrieron tan grande como la luna y cuando todo termino, ahi estaba el dragon, batiendo sus alas encima de la laguno manteniendo su mirada fija en el cuerpo escualido.

-Night Fury- dijo el oji verde al ver al dragon volando encima del lago. Fue en aquel momento en que aquel pitido se silencio devolviendole la estabilidad al vikingo el cual ni corto ni perezoso corrio hacia la salida del lugar.

Estuvo a punto de llegar a las rocas cuando de repente un ataque de plasma exploto a sus pies mandando al castaño a volar por los aires en direccion contraria a la que corria. Intento volverse a parar pero el dragon volvio a escupir el plasma haciendo que volara por los aires otra vez quedando exactamente en el mismo lugar que habia quedado al principio.

-Cazador- a pesar de la confusion y el dolor en sus musculos, escucho la voz del dragon tan clara como el agua que en aquel momento el reptil sobrevolaba. Esa era la misma voz que habia escuchado en el ruedo, era la misma que le susurro y le grito al oido en el dia anterior.

Also la mirada y vio como el dragon volo hasta la horilla parandose en el borde de este, empezando a caminar hacia el vikingo. Lo que mas le atemorizaba a Hiccup en aquel momento era el rostro del dragon, era el mismo rostro furico que habia visto plasmado en el libro de dragones, y aquellos ojos verdes le transmitían la misma sensacion que habia sentido aquella noche de tormento.

-cazador- si era el dragon el dueño de aquella voz que lo habia estado atormentando durante todo el dia anterior.

-espera- dijo Hiccup mientras retrocedía cada vez mas hasta quedar contra una roca -alto, no te acerques mas-

-que se siente?- dijo el dragon mientras se acercaba cada vez mas, un relampago partio el cielo seguido al instante de su rugido -que se siente estar entre la espada y la pared, que se siente estar a pasos de la muerte, que se siente tener al verdugo al frente tuyo- cada vez estaba mas cerca. Hiccup en un intento desesperado intento rodar a un lado hasta que un estallido de plasma hizo que se retractara de su cometido.

-por favor, no me hagas daño- imploro por su vida viendo como quedaba atrapado entre las dos patas delanteras del dragon mientras este acercaba peligrosamente su rostro al del castaño.

-porque tener piedad cuando tu no lo hiciste conmigo-

-pero solo fue un sue...-

-un sueño? Eres tan imbecil de creer que solo fue un sueño?- corto mientras aprisionaba a Hiccup entre una de sus garras mientras hacia mas precion. Era cierto, siempre supo que habia sido real, que el nunca habia soñado aquello, aunque aun le quedaba la incógnita de que demonios habia sido aquello despues de haber asesinado al dragon, y segundo no sabia que habia ocurrido con el cuerpo de este ya que habia desaparecido totalmente.

-lo lamento- dijo con voz queda al sentir como el dragon apretaba mas su pecho haciendole dificil respirar- yo no quer..-

-no querias hacerlo- concluyo el dragon -pero lo hiciste- gruño frente a su rostro -los vikingos nos llaman salvajes cuando son ellos los asesinos-

-ustedes han matado sientos de nosotros- se defendio Hiccup.

-y los tuyos cuantos de los mios han asesinado?- pregunto mordaz el night fury. Silencio, era verdad los vikingos habian matado miles, millones de dragones- solo nos defendemos, defendemos lo que es nuestro e intentamos de alejarnos de la esclavitud en la que hemos caido. Defendemos nuestras tierras de salvajes como ustedes, que nos asesinan y cuelgan nuestras pieles como trofeos. La defendemos de salvajes como ustedes que no se respetan ni a ustedes mismos- a que se referia con aquello? Bueno, no tuvo mucho que esperar ya que unas voces conocidas por él retumbaron por el lugar.

"espero llevarme quemaduras graves"

"yo espero una mordida como en el hombro o la espalda baja"

-eso es...-

-un recuerdo, tuyo- dijo el dragon para soltar una pequeña risa despues -bueno ahora es nuestro recuerdo-

A que se referia el dragon con nuestro, sin embargo este no lo dejo continuar ya que este siguio hablando.

-salvajes que no respetan a nadie, salvajes que no se respetan a si mismos, ni a sus compañeros. O acaso si te respetaban cazador?-

Eso habia sido un golpe bajo, muy bajo. Fue inevitable pensar en su pueblo y en sus miradas mordaces, en sus insultos, en la decepción reflejada en el rostro de su padre y la frialdad en el rostro de la mujer de sus sueños. Como el dragon lo sabia? Eso era una incógnita, una mas a las que se formaron en su cabeza.

-es verdad- dijo rendido Hiccup mientras dejaba de forcejear- fue por ellos que te asesine. Solo queria, queria encajar, queria que me vieran de manera diferente, queria que ellos me aceptaran- dijo mientras veia al rostro inexpresivo del dragon, el cual por algun motivo dejo de hacer presion sobre su pecho- y fue aquella desesperación por tapar las miradas, por callar las voces, por demostrar que valia la pena que... termine derramando la sangre de un inocente- dijo mientras unas lagrimas se resbalaban de sus ojos verdes-se que no cambiara nada pero, lamento lo que hice- dijo mientras veia al dragon el cual por algun motivo vio que se hecho para atras.

Sin decir mas el Night fury se alejo un poco para despues acercarse al pescado el cual habia sido soltado por el vikingo cuando el escudo exploto. El dragon lo tomo y se lo trago para despues voltearse y volver a aprisionar al vikingo bajo sus patas.

-tus disculpas no tienen valides- dijo con un gruñido mientras volvia a aprisionar al vikingo debajo de una de sus garras dejando solo la cabeza y los brazos por fuera-quebraste uno de los pilares del destino, lo que fue mi responsabilidad ahora es tuya-

A que se referia el dragon? Que responsabilidad hablaba? La aurora boreal empezo girar sobre su eje aumentando su velocidad, la tormenta que se posaba sobre ellos se volvio un huracan de nubes y relampagos incesantes.

-ya mi corazon se fusiono, ahora solo falta la ultima piesa del rompecabezas- dijo mientras empezaba a Regurgitar, y cuando parecia que iba a devolver el pescado que habia comido, las escamas de la columna del dragon se tornaron azules al igual que la membrana de sus alas y la cola -mi espiritu-

Y abriendo la boca un destello de luz salio del dragon empezando a envolver a Hiccup. Era igual a lo que habia sucedido la noche despues de haber matado al dragon. Sentia que se quemaba, sentia que aquella luz lo consumia y le destrozaba cada parte de su ser, lo estaban torturando.

.

.

.

.  
-ahhh- abrio sus ojos como dos lunas viendo hacia cualquier lugar. Estaba en su cabaña, mas especificamente en su cama con las sabanas cubriendo su delgado cuerpo y con la luz solar entrando por las pequeñas rendijas de la ventana.

Habia sido otro sueño? Acaso ya su mente destrozada por la culpa y la soledad estaba tan deteriorada que ya sentia la realidad en un sueño de una noche pasajera?

"un sueño? Eres tan imbecil de creer que solo fue un sueño?" Recordo como el dragon habia rugido en su rostro de manera atemorizante mientras repetia aquellas mismas palabras. Pero si no habia sido un sueño, que habia pasado con sus heridas? Se levanto la manga del brazo izquierdo y este estaba intacto, ni las quemaduras de plasma ni las esquirlas de su escudo estaban clavados en este. Entonces, que habia pasado?.

-es definitivo- concluyo hechandose hacia atras- me he vuelto loco-

Iba a volver a dormir hasta que escucho el grito de Gobber afuera de su cabaña. Se le habia olvidado que tenia entrenamiento y su querido maestro se lo recordaba muy gentilmente golpeando con fuerza la puerta de su casa mientras gritaba de manera que los truenotambor sentirian celos de estos.

-Thor, parteme con uno de tus rayos, por favor-

Bajo con rapidez de su casa para que al salir recibiera un golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Un pequeño gesto que habia adquirido Gobber siempre que queria regañar al escualido muchacho de cabello castaño. No fue diferente el recibimiento de sus compañeros al llegar al ruedo, solo lo tradicional, un insulto de Snotlout, las burlas dirigidas por los gemelos, un pequeño saludo de Fishlegs y la clasica mirada gelida de Astrid sobre su nuca.

-Fishlegs, me puedes decir por que el ruedo parece un laberinto?- pregunto al robusto vikingo. Este era con el que mejor tenia relacion, no se burlaba, no lo insultaba y no lo miraba como basura, lo saludaba y de vez en cuando platicaban mas de 5 minutos.

-es parte de la prueba- dijo mientras se formaban en uno de los bordes del ruedo mientras se fijaban en Gobber el cual los instruía desde las cadenas que colgaban del techo- va a soltar a uno de los dragones y tendremos que enfrentarlo en este laberinto-

"Tienes huevo Gobber" penso para sus adentros.

Como siempre Gobber solto al dragon y empezo a instruir a sus alumnos. El de este dia era un Deadly Nadder el cual sin duda era un dragon al cual temer, en especial si este tiene el fuego mas caliente que puede haber entre los dragones, eso sin contar de que puedes terminar con unos lindos pendientes de agujas por todo el cuerpo. Notese el sarcasmo.

Fue en una esquina cuando sus irises del bosque lo fijaron. Parado al final de aquel pasillo estaba el furia nocturna mirandolo fijamente con aquellos ojos reptilianos y fue entonces que este abrio la boca y mostro una cabeza de pescado, mas especificamente, el pescado que habia llevado en caso de emergencias. Cerro la boca y al hacerlo, la columna y las membranas empezaron a brillar dejando una estela luminosa.

De un momento a otro el dragon empezo a correr metiendose por un pasillo del lado. Hiccup corria tras la estela hasta que vio que esta lo guio al comiemzo de un pasillo donde vio que el dragom se detuvo. Este le hacia señas con la cabeza y al asomarse vio al Nadder caminando por este. Que estaba haciendo? Eso ni Hiccup lo sabia, fue hasta que el furia nocturna paso a toda velocidad al lado del Deadly Nadder que todo se volvio mas confuso para el vikingo. El dragon de escamas azules subio su cabeza y empezo a olfatear de manera erratica, era como si hubiera sentido lo que habia pasado por su lado y no fue hasta que llego a aquella estela luminosa que rugio con fuerza y siguio el camino de luz.

-tengo que dejar de pensar en eso- dijo mientras salia a correr por el lado opuesto. Llego a donde Gobber y para distraerse empezo a hablar con el, aunque fue mas su curiosidad de preguntar por el tema que queria evitar que sus ganas de olvidarlo.

Obligado tuvo que volver a caminar por el laberinto acompañado de Astrid y Snotlout. El lugar estaba llena de aquella estela azulada aunque parecia que solo la veia el y al parecer el dragon con crestas de hueso tambien lo sentia ya que estaba desorientado oliendo el ambiente sin cesar. Fue su culpa haber alertado el dragon lo cual hizo que su equipo se dispersara, termino volviendo a hablar con Gobber sin darse cuenta del desastre a sus espaldas.

"Humano muevete" escucho la voz del dragon en su cabeza, y como si lo presintiera miro hacia uno de los muros.

-pero que esta...?-

-hiccup!- y asi fue como de repente la rubia vikinga salio volando por los aires cayendo encima de el.

Sus oidos sumbaban del golpe, solo sabe que los gemelos habian hecho una burla y que ahora estaba enrredado en las piernas con su amor platonico.

-espera...- no termino de decir lo que queria decir ya que una bota se poso sobre su rostro mientras sentia como su brazo, donde tenia el escudo era halado con fuerza. Sintio como el escudo se desprendio de su brazo solo para poder ver al dragon a metros de ellos. Fue entonces que varias esquirlas del escudo cayeron en su cabeza solo para despues ver a la rubia parada enfrente de el.

-todo esto te parece un juego?- escucho a la menor de los Hofferson la cual tenia rostro de pocos amigos- la guerra de nuestros padres se volvera nuestra?decide de que lado estas? - sentencio y fue ahi en que cayo encuenta de aquello. Durante los ultimos dias habia dudado de aquella respuesta. Si pertenecia a ellos?

Salio del ruedo y se dirigio a su hogar. No queria ir al bosque, no por el momento ya que aun tenia muy fresco los recuerdos asi que decidio entrar a su cabaña donde tomo un libro y una vela y comenzo a escribir. Tenia que sacar todo de su interior, todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo y contarle a alguien no era una opcion por lo cual tuvo que conformarse con su libreta. Cada parte de la historia estaba ilustrada por un dibujo, desde el furia nocturna amarrado, él siendo rodeado por los hilos de sangre, hasta habia dibujado como se imaginaba cuando el dragon lo tenia bajo sus garras bañandolo con aquella luz. Habia comenzado desde cero, desde que habia derribado al dragon hasta cuando lo habia visto y oido en el laberinto. Cuando termino ya era demasiado tarde, se habia metido demasiado escribiendo aquello que no se dio cuenta de que no habia comido, para su suerte, aun le quedaba pan asi que eso fue lo que ceno, pan y leche solo para despues ir a su cama y rezar porque el dia siguiente fuera normal y sin ningun suceso extraño. Pobre iluso.  
.

.

.

.  
La mañana siguiente fue igual de desastrosa que la anterior, en especial al haber sido atormentado por un mal sueño en el laberinto. Como la mañana anterior, Gobber estaba destrozando su puerta a golpes para asi despertarlo, y al igual que la anterior vez, se gano un golpe en la nuca, un insulto de su primo, las fastidiosas burlas de los gemelos, un pequeño hola de parte de Fishlegs y claro, no podia faltar la mirada gelida de Astrid hacia su persona.

Y asi como la vez anterior Gobber abrio la jaula sin haber explicado absolutamente nada.

-algun dia me desquitare Gobber- se dijo para si mismo mientras se hacia con su compañero. Tenia en sus brazos una cubeta llena de agua que le pesaba mas que dos espadas juntas, no era mucho pero siendo Hiccup, bueno... Hiccup no es comp que el pudiera hacer mucho.

-hoy veremos al Zippleback- y fue ahi cuando toda su vision se nublo con humo verde.

"Enserio? Enserio Gobber?" Que seguia empujarlos a un barranco con un nido de firewoms? O acaso iba a meterlos en un sistema de tuneles mientras escapan de un whispering death?

-que no te escuche- dijo el regordete mientras miraba a todos lados- tan capaz es de que lo cumple-

Tomando nota. No decir lo que piensa. Y asi continuo la leccion cada vez mas dificil ver en donde estaban. Ya el humo era tan denso que ni si quiera se podian ver los otros equipos y para terminar el cuadro, Fishlegs no dejaba de repetir todo lo que sabia del libro de dragones. Mas específicamente del Zippleback. Le enojaba escuchar como su amigo parloteaba del dragon especificando como este mataba.

"Solo le falta decir el en extremo peligroso, tirar a matar" se dijo a si mismo.

Sin embargo fue cuando empezo a escuchar susurros de entre la neblina, escuchaba voces y podia jurar que no eran de ninguno de los otroa vikingos aunque para confirmarlo tenia que hacer algo primero.

-podrias callar!- dijo exasperado a su compañero. Presto con atencio y siguio escuchando los susurros entre la niebla.

-que habra de cenar para hoy?- y para empeorar todo, no era la voz del Night fury resonando en su cabeza, no era del exterior. -huy unos pies, veamos que tal saben-

-pies? De que estan...- no pudo terminar de decir lo que pensaba ya que los quejidos de Tuffnut resonaron por todo el lugar.

-ahora las probabilidades son casi nulas-escucho la voz del regordete. Y fue en aquel momento en que cayo en cuenta de que solo quedaban el y su amigo. Habia estado tan concentrado en decifrar lo que las dos voces hablaban que ni si quiera habia notado que los demas habian sido eliminados dep entrenamiento.

-miren tenemos a un gordito- escucho a su lado y fue cuando lo vio. Una de las dos cabezas del dragon se asomaba por la neblina.

"Ese dragon acaba de hablar?"

Vio como su amigo en un movimiento desesperado lanzo el agua sobre la cabeza del dragon. Fue tan mala su suerte que esa cabeza no era la cabeza que encendia el fuego, sino la cabeza que lanzaba el humo.

-y este que? esta enfermo o que?- escucho salir a la otra cabeza.

-quien sabe? Quizas con fuego brille de forma divertida?-

"Genial, genial hasta los dragones se burlan de mi"

-ahora Hiccup- y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, el vikingo de ojos verdes lanzo con fuerza el agua aunque siendo el Hiccup el resultado posible solo fue uno y ese era el del fracaso.

-buen intento- y seguido el dragon rugio con fuerza mientras abria sus alas y mostraba sus dientes. Vio como la cabeza que escupe gas abrio la boca de la cual se asomo el humo verde por las comisuras de sus fauces.

Y como si fuera un instinto se paro erguido mientras mostraba los dientes. Era como una energia, un sentimiento de defenza, un sensacion de ira. Aquello se apodero de si y empezo a gruñir cual fiera en pleno reto.

-apartence si quieren salir vivos de aqui-su voz, no era la de el, era gruesa y llena de convicción, llena de poder, de fuerza, era la voz que retumbaba en las paredes de su cabeza, era la voz del Night fury.

-tu- dijo una de las cabezas mientras retrocedian.

-apartence- gruño mientras se ponia en cuatro puntos de apoyo mientras gruñia de manera salvaje.

-alejate- rogo una de las cabezas -no nos hagas nada- sentian la presencia del peligro, sentian la escencia dominante que sobresalia de aquel escualido chico, veian como este se acercaba y sentian como un aura pesada rodeaba al vikingo, lo sentian gracias a aquel frio que recorria todo su cuerpo. Era mas fuerte que la de ellos, estaba por encima de ellos y eso hacia que se atemorizaran, hacia que le rindieran respeto.

-no los quiero volver a ver- fue lo ultimo que las dos cabezas verdee escucharon mientras eran encerrados en la oscuridad.

Fue cuando quito las manos de la puerta que todo volvio a la normalida, fue cuando dejo de sentir aquella fuerza, aquel coraje, aquel poder. Cayo en cuenta de todo lo que habia pasado minutos atras, era como si estuviera poseido, hipnotizado, no respondia su cuerpo, no sabia lo que hacia, solo lo hacia y eso lo llevo a hacer lo que hizo en frente de...

"Hay dioses" lentamente se volteo para encontrarse con las miradas incredulas de sus compañeros los cuales lo miraba con temor y con incredulidad.

-ya es todo?- pregunto como si no hubiera pasado nada- porque tengo algo que hacer- y asi salio corriendo del ruedo.

Corrio todo lo que sus piernas le dieron, no pensaba solo queria salir de ahi, sin embargo solo pudo llegar hasta el puente que conectaba el pequeño islote en el cual se ubicaba el ruedo con la aldea. Se agarro fuertemente al barandal de madera y empezo a respirar cada vez mas agitado, acababa de enfrentarse cara a cara con un dragon, el un chico que no podia ni alzar un hacha de forma adecuada acababa de enfrentarse a uno de los dragones mas peligrosos. Cuando su respiracion se calmo corrio hacia su casa y se lavo la cara en un balde lleno de agua. Se quito la camisa y con ayuda de sus manos unidas se hecho agua por todo el cuerpo, sintio como las gotas resbalaban por toda su piel salpicada en pecas. Sin meditar el frio del liquido sumirgio su cabeza por completo y aguanto la respiracion lo mas que pudo. Aun sentia aquella energia, aquellas sensacion calida y era aquello lo que lo motivaba a no querer sacar la cabeza. Queria hacerse creer que no habia sido cierto.

No duro mas de dos minutos gracias a que su cuerpo comenzo a exigir aire con el cual llenar sus pulmones. Saco su cabeza y se quedo hincado sobre el balde mientras sentia como el agua descendia por su cabello castaño. Paso un poco mas de cinco minutos sin pensar en nada hasta que su espalda se lo recrimino, asi que cansado de estar ahi tomo una tela con la cual empezo a secar todo su cuerpo hasta que paso por una de sus costillas que lo sintio.

En su espalda, mas abajo de los omóplatos donde quedaba su cavidad toraxica, sintio una especie de placa, de forma obalada y no mas grande que su palma, de contextura dura y lisa. La palpo y sintio como esta estaba agarrada fuertemente de su espalda, la jalo y sintio dolor, como cuando se lastimaba los brazos y las piernas al erirlas y dejar que la sangre secara. La sensacion era la misma asi que con fuerza agarro aquella placa y con fuerza la halo sintiendo como esta se desprendia haciendo que el vikingo ahogara un gruñido de dolor.

-es es...- no queria completar la oracion solo por el hecho de que no queria que fuera verdad. Subio a su cuarto y de su mesa de estudio saco aquello que habia recolectado del dia en que fue al lugar del choque -una escama-

Como se lo temia, la placa que acababa de arrancarse de la espalda era exactamente igual a la escama que habia tomado del suelo de aquella tarde. Empezo a hiperventilar, ya habia sido demasiado lo que habia pasado en el ruedo como para rematar con aquello. Ya tenia miedo, lo tenia asi que tomo su camisa y su chaleco y corrio hacia la unica persona que podria ayudarlo. Gothi.

Fue tanto su afan que no se habia percatado de que habia pasado a toda velocidad por el lado de Gobber el cual se dirigia a la casa del castaño a resolver la duda que se le habia formado despues del entrenamiento.

Como alma que lleva el diablo, y sorprendido por su resistencia, subio de dos en dos las escaleras que llevaban a la vieja casa de Gothi. Cada vez subia mas hasta que por fin habia llegado al porton de la vieja curandera.

-hola Gothi- saludo al ver a la anciana de baja estatura con su baston. Esta solo agacho la cabeza en forma de saludo y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al interior de su casa al heredero de berk.

Esta solo hizo una seña con la mano para que le empezara a hablar sobre el motivo por el cual el menor de los Haddock hubiera subido hasta su casa.

-me estoy volviendo loco- dijo Hiccup mientras se sentaba en una pequeña silla de madera. No queria dar explicaciones detalladas, no queria pasar de ser Hiccup "el inutil" a Hiccup "el demente" eso solo generaria mas y mas problemas.

La anciana al escuchar al muchacho, le pidio con la mano que continuara, estaba organizando quien sabe que en una estanteria mientras prestaba atencion al muchacho de ojos verdes.

-escucho voces y la figura de un dragon- dijo mientras veia como la anciana paraba de hacer lo que hacia para prestarle atencion- siempre lo veo y oigo, creia que era mi imaginacion o el cansancio, sin embargo- saco de su chaleco la escama que acababa de arrancarse de la piel-esto aparecio en mi cuarto-

La curiosidad e intriga se notaba en la pequeña mujer, esta extendió la mano para que asi el castaño le mostrara aquella escama.

Fue en ese momento en que al tocar la escama de dragon, la anciana volteo los ojos hasta ponerse blancos, estaba en una especie de transe.

-Gothi?-llamo el castaño a la anciana sin tener respues. Solo fue hasta que la mujer tomo su baston y empezo a escribir lentamente en el suelo.

Quizo gritar al ver la palabra escrita en la arena, aquella palabra que hiso que su piel se erizara y que hizo que el pulso de su corazon se detuviera momentáneamente.

-cazador- leyo en voz alta lo que la anciana habia escrito. Todo de un momento a otro se convirtio en una de sus pesadillas, las paredes y los muebles de la caza empezaron a temblar haciendo que uno que otro objeto se cayera al suelo de ruidosa forma, las ventanas se abrian y cerraban haciendo que el muchacho se apoyara con temor contra una pared. El ruido y la la luz parecia que aumentaban exponencialmente, hasta el punto en que solo se podia escuchar la madera crujir. Tan rapido como habia comenzado aquel infierno, asi de rapido todo se calmo, dejando un silencio escalofriante. Solo fue hasta que escucho un golpe sordo que cayo en cuenta de su acompañante.

-Gothi- exclamo mientras tomaba a la anciana y la revisaba. Tenia los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificulta, estaba preocupado, en especial cuando vio como la pobre mujer temblaba ligeramente, asi que haciendo acopio se toda su fuerza, la cargo hasta lo que parecía la cama donde Gothi dormia.

Se quedo cuidandola hasta que esta dejo de temblar y empezo a respirar con normalidad. Ya dispuesto a irse, se topo con el baston de Gothi clavado en el suelo. No se habia percatado que durante el terremoto, Gotho habia continuado escribiendo lo que hizo que el castaño leyera lo que vino despues de aquella frase que hizo que se asustara como jamas habia estado.

-has de abandonar y perder tu humanidad, ese ha de ser tu deber, ese a de ser tu condena. Los lazos que Odin creo, no los ha de separa ni el hombre, y ni siquiera la muerte-

Ahora lo entendia, estaba perdiendo su humanidad, lo que sea que habia hecho el dragon durante aquellas dos noches, lo estaban cambiando y era aquella la razon por la cual su mente lo veia cada que podia, lo escuchaba y sentia su presencia. Estaba poseido.

No lo iba a aceptar, no iba a aceptar aquel destino, le gustara a quien gustara y asi cerrando la puerta tras de si, se alejo a paso apresurado a su casa, solo con el fin de escribir y dibuja en aquella libreta, todo lo que habia vivido en aquel dia. Y asi al igual que la noche anterior, paso de largo escribien hasta un poco mas de la medianoche. Al finalizar, miro la imagen que habia dibujado, era una representación de el siendo controlado por el Nighr Fury. No sabia porque lo habia dibujado, solo lo hizo, no penso y aquello salio.

Estaba cansado de aquel dia asi que con lentitud cerro la libreta con el dibujo para despues acostarse sin poder sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de Gothi. Estaba condenado? Podia jurar que aun sentia el temblor en la casa y las ventanas abriendose y cerrandose. Era una pesadilla y lo peor era que todo lo que habia visto, desde la sangre bañando la luna al igual que el huracan destellante sobre su cabeza. Todo habia sido real, absolutamente todo y lo peor para el era saber que sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, saber que le habia quitado la vida a un ser inocente. Ni las pesadillas ni las ilusiones le pesaban tanto como lo estaba haciendo su conciencia.

Y gustarale o no, el titulo frio de "cazador" se lo merecia, cada una de las silabas lo describian, porque eso era, un asesino, un cazador.

Cerro los ojos y con el silencio de testigo, lloro. Dejo que los cristales salados rodaran por su rostro, dejo que el dolor recorriera sus sistemas, dejo fluir el odio por sus venas y la culpa por sua arterias.

-asesino, eres un asesino- repitio entre gemidos, lo repitio como un mantra, como una oracion mientras sus culpas recorrian su interior.

Y asi, con su alma atormentada y su corazon destrozado por el dolor de la culpa se durmio hundiendose en la calma de la noche y el silencio de la oscuridad.

.

.

.

.

El atardecer berkiano, uno de los pocos beneficios de los cuales los hooligans disfrutaban, haciendo que los vikingos olvidaran los 9 meses de nieve y los 3 de granizo. Era todo un milagro, ver como el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, despuntando el cielo y pintandolo del naranja vivo que tanto lo caracterizaba. Tanto los bosque como el ancho oceano eran vestidos con la luz haciendo que todo un paraíso se dibujara en aquella hora pasajera.

Al igual que el fondo de aquel lugar, la aldea de berk estaba aun llena de vida. Todos caminaba, hablaban, trabajaban o simplemente se sentaban al borde de la ladera apresiando aquel magnifico paisaje. Que fueran vikingos fuertes y a veces salvajes, no significaba que no apreciaran la belleza de la vida, los milagros del mundo, en aquella tarde, todos y cada uno tenian aquella paz en sus corazones, no importaba que en la noche hubiera un posible ataque, todos lo disfrutaban, menos uno.

La mirada bosque del castaño delgado mostraba decision, mostraba enojo mientras a paso firme caminaba hacia su hogar. Estaba escapando buscando soledad, buscaba salirse de su realidad para encarar aquello que hiso que su vida cambiara por completo.

Entro a su cabaña cerrando de un portazo la entrada, estaba cansado ya de aquello, estaba cansado del giro que habia cambiado su vida y jamas habria creido que lo extrañaria. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que iba a extrañar ser Hiccup el inutil, lo hubiera colgado del cuello, pero ahora todo era difetente, odiaba su dia a dia como jamas lo odio, tenia sentimientos encontrados y ninguno era positivo, sin embargo eso no iba a detenerlo de su cometido. Se dirigio a aquella puerta trasera y se asomo para asegurarse de que no habia nadie. Con rapidez peino el area y al no ver a nadia, camino hacia el bosque con la misma decision que antes, no sabia a donde ir, no sabia si lo que buscaba estaba a donde se dirigia o si no habia la necesidad de ir a un lado especifico, sin embargo y aunque esa fuera la verdad, debia ir a donde su mente le ordenaba. Por que? No lo sabia, quiza porque necesitaba soledad o quiza porque necesitaba ir a donde toso comenzo.

Sus pies pasaban por aquel camino que conocia y que habia usado tan pocas veces, no tropezaba, no chocaba con nada, su decision era grande y no le importaba nada.

Cuando llego al borde de aquella hondonada, no le importo la altura y en lugar de usar aquel camino entre las rocas, salto cual felino de roca en roca, con agilidad y perfeccion. Y ahi estaba en el centro de la cala, exactamente en donde habia despertado por primera vez.

Se tomo su tiempo contemplando el paraje, contemplando desde las rocas, la hierva, los arboles y el agua. Cuando sus ojos verdes vieron el agua pura, su rostro no pudo evitar contraerse en una mueca de enojo y con la misma fuerza se asomo al agua reflejando la imagen negra de ojos reptilianos. Ahi en frente suyo se reflejaba la imagen del night fury, del hijo del relampago y la muerte misma. Si hubiera sido el Hiccup de unas semanas antes, hubiera retrocedido sudando de pavor a lo que viera, sus ojos, probablemente estaria inconciente en el suelo pero el asunto era que el Hiccup de ahora no era el mismo que el de hace unas semanas.

-sal y da la cara bastardo- dijo entre dientes mientras lanzaba una roca que habia tomado antes de acercarse al lago. La roca traspaso el agua perturbando su quietud y haciendo que el plano tranquilo de color azul se convirtiera en una secuencia de circulos uno tras de otro.

De repente los circulos cesaron y un pequeño destello salio del lago tomando la forma que Hiccup tanto conocia. El cuerpo negro batia sus alas quedando suspendido mientras sus ojos reptilianos mantenian una lucha constante con los ojos del vikingo.

-he venido por respuestas- dijo con conviccion el castaño mientras se erguia lo mas que su cuerpo escualido le permitia para parecer imponente-y te guste o no tendras que responder. Entendido?

El dragon no respondio, su rostro frio e indiferente junto con sus ojos totalmente inexpresivos solo mantenia sus ojos en elice fijos en el rostro pecoso de aquel humano ante el. El silencio era abrumador logrando que el vikingo se cabreara lo suficiente haciendo que estallara.

-que no escuchaste?- estaba enojado y mucho, y considerando la falta de sueño y todo lo que habia vivido habian logrado que el castaño perdiera la cordura-o los dragones son estupidos o solo eres tu en particular que no puede responder una simple respuesta?-

Si lo que buscaba Hiccup era hacer enojar al dragon, lo habia logrado con meritos. Este bajo con rapidez al borde del lago y con paso firme se acerco a Hiccup quedando a centimetros de su rostro.

-repite eso y te partire la cara?-

-te reto a que lo hagas, salamandra con alas- sus miradas se mantuvieron sin perder el contacto en ningun momento.

-eres un niño estupido, tu y los de tu especie, todos igual de salvajes y torpes-ataco el dragon mientras fruncia lo que debian ser sus cejas, mostrandolo mas atemorizante. No obstante, el vikingo mantuvo su postura firme sin dejarse asustar por el dragon.

-lo dice aquel que proviene de una raza de parasitos ladrones que atacan sin motivo alguno a las aldeas-

Y aquello fue la gota que revaso el vaso. Con fuerza el Night fuey golpeo al vikingo con su cola haciendo que este cayera al suelo unos metros atras.

-te atrevez a insultarme pequeño renacuajo inservible?- rugio cabreado el dragon mientras su boca se iluminaba por el plasma caliente en su garganta -solo eres un inutil caza...-

-hiccup- dijo el muchacho levantandose del suelo mientras se limpiaba la cara, mas especificamente la boca de un pequeño hilo de sangre que salia de esta -mi nombre es Hiccup, ya basta de "cazador"-

-me importa una mierda tu nombre- rugio el Night fury -no eres nadie para reclamar algo-

-tengo derecho-

-eso crees?- pregunto ironico y con enojo el dragon -¿despues de lo que hiciste crees tener derecho a algo?-

-entonces por que me ayudas en los entrenamientos?- grito frustrado el vikingo.

Y he ahi el motivo de aquella discusion, he ahi el motivo por el cual estaba enojado caminando por el bosque en busca de respuestas. Su padre habia llegado hace un dia y ya escuchaba de las maravillas que hacia el vikingo. Nadie se explicaba como lo hacia ni si quiera Hiccup. Solo sabia que tenia ayuda de un tercero, como? Tan sencillo como el acto de presencia del espiritu cada dia del entrenamiento, siempre le susurraba a Hiccup que tenia que hacer y a veces su cuerpo parecia poseido al este reaccionar por si solo con gestos que comunicaban a sus compañeros reptilianos.

-he? Dime, por que si tanto te enoja que te haya asesinado, por que me ayudas?- dijo encarando al dragon. Habia sospechado del porque de su mejora en el ruedo, sin embargo lo confirmo cuando paraliso al nadder azul que astrid habia golpeado con su escudo. Habia sido una frase rapida que retumbo en su cabeza lo que hizo que soltara el hacha haciendo que el dragon parara su ataque, este al distraerse, la voz que tanto lo perseguia retumbo dandole el comando lo cual por inercia o sabra por que, rasco el cuello para despues tocar un punto que hizo que el reptil cayera al suelo. Fue cuando miro a donde el Deadly Nadder miro para ver al furia en el borde del ruedo mirandolo a los ojos. Nadie lo veia, solo el, muchos pasaban a su lado y no lo veian, solo el lo hacia y solo el lo escuchaba y extrañamente a el lo ayudaba. Pero por que?

-no tengo por que contestar- respondio el dragon mostrando indiferencia para despues voltearse hacia el lago. Que el dragon le diera la espalda hiso que el vikingo se enojara y se quitara el chaleco y la camisa mostrando como gran parte de su torso era cubierto por escamas negras.

-responde de una maldita vez- grito exasperado arrojando su camisa hecha bola a la cabeza del reptil- lo siento, de acuerdo?-

No obtuvo respuesta solo vio como el dragon giraba su cabeza levemente para mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo viendo al muchacho el cual era bañado por la furia pero tambien la impotencia.

-se que cometi un error y estoy pagando por ello- dijo señalabdo su torso con las manos- se que no es escusa pero, sabes que es vivir siendo yo?- se estaba desahogando, lo que no habia contado y que habia callado durante 10 años, lo estaba compartiendo con un fantasma un espectro -sentir las miradas, escuchar las burlas, sentir el desprecio de tu propia gente- recordo pensando en todos los que alguna vez lo lastimaron -solo queria ser alguien que termine detestando, termine siendo el cazador que habia anhelado ser, termine con mis manos manchadas de sangre, y para que? Para nada.- vio al dragon y vio como este miraba su reflejo en el agua, no sabia si lo escuchaba, no podia afirmarlo pero creyo que lo hacia y continuo -intente complacer a las personas que me lastimaron, cometi un acto atros por ellos y es en estos momentos en los que me pregunto, que habian hecho ellos por mi? Como para que yo hubiera estado tan dispuesto a complacerlos-

Silencio, miro al dragon y vio que este se mantenia en el lugar de siempre. Habia dicho lo que le atormentaba, lo habia dicho y a la persona que menos hubiera creido, pero al parecer era en vano. Camino hasta el dragon y tomo su camisa para despues ponersela junto con el chaleco y empezar a caminar hacia la salida.

-fue por eso que te ayude-escucho a sus espaldas. Con lentitud se giro para mirar al dragon el cual se mantenia en la misma posicion, sin embargo algo en su mirada habia cambiado, ya no era aquel tempano de hielo sino que esta estaba llena de tristeza o eso parecia.

-despues de la primera etapa de la union, pude ver y sentir todo lo que sentiste, toda tu historia, todo tu calvario- dijo mientras miraba cara a cara su reflejo. Como si fuera una explosion, todas las burlas, regaños y gritos que vivio en su pasado llegaron a su cabeza retumbando por la cala, se tapo los oidos mientras su cara se transfiguraba a una de dolor, el sonido era estridente y hacia que sus oidos vibraran de dolor. Cuando esto paro, cuando todo volvio al silencio, miro al dragon y vio como este tenia los ojos cerrados frente al lago dejando caer lagrimas que chocaban contra la superficie. Acaso compartia su dolor?

-y fue en la segunda etapa, en la noche cuando vi lo atrapado que estabas, lo condenado y torturado que estaba tu alma- dijo volteando a mirar al vikingo, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por la capa, cristalina y salada, ya no eran aquellos ojos vengativos y llenos de odio, eran ojos llenos de comprensión y tristeza -y fue en tu primer entrenamiento que me di cuenta en la basura de pueblo que vivias, que tu vida estaba sentenciada ya al Helheim a tan corta edad, asi que intervine despues de aquello-

-por que?-

-ni si quiera yo lo se- respondio el dragon - no se si fue pena o si fue porque me vi a mi mismo cuando te vi, atrapado tiranizado al igual que los demas-

Tiranizado? Al igual que los demas? A que se referia? No lo supo pero no se quedaria ahi esperando. Vio como el dragon subio la ladera con facilidad y decidio seguirlo. Se puso a su par y caminaron en silencio, no era incomodo, era aquel silencio del bosque, aquella quietud y paz. Fue cuando llegaron a una playa que daba al atardecer donde el dragon se sento para mirar el sol ocultarse siendo acompañado por el vikingo que se sento al lado.

-dijiste que tenia que abandonar mi humanidad- empezo a hablar -por que ayudarme en el ruedo si de igual modo no planeas que me quedara?-

-porque ahora tu y yo vivimos en el mismo cuerpo- respondió.

-he?-

-no tengo todas las piezas del rompecabezas. Solo se que alteraste algo en nuestro futuro al quitarme la vida, alteraste algo pero los lazos que unian nuestros destinos se estrecharon para equilibrar lo que cambiaste-

-entonces que te derribara, no fue suerte?-

-no creo en la suerte pero tampoco sabria responder, solo se que el lazo se estrecho llevandonos a esto, se que tu y yo nos conoceriamos, para que? No se si soy sincero-

-entonces por que ayudarme? Por que me ayudaste en el entrenamiento?- pregunto mirando al dragon. Y silencio, solo vio como el dragon miraba al horizonte para despues agachar la cabeza y mirarlo.

-por que me hervía la sangre ver como te molestaban- en aquel momento llegaron unos terrible terror los cuales empezaron a jugar, se golpeaban y se mordian amistosamente. Fue entonces que llego uno con un pescado grande el cual empezaron a comer juntos, ni el mas pequeño ni el mas debil se quedo atras, todos comieron por igual haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en el rostro del vikingo.

Entonces, uno de los terrores se acerco y miro a Hiccup para despues regurgitar un pedazo de pescado y ponerlo en frente.

-para ti- escucho el pequeño gorgojeo del dragon. Sin duda era desagradable, ver como el dragon regurgitaba pescado ofreciendolo.

-Aceptalo- escucho a su lado.

-estas loco?-

-haslo-dijo con seriedad el Night Fury-es irrespetuoso para un dragon rechazar la comida ofrecida-

Iba a replicar pero la mirada de muerte del dragon hiso que Hiccup tomara el pescado y se lo comiera. A pesar de ver de donde provenía, no fue tan desagradable como pensaba que seria.

-los dragones nos cuidamos los unos a los otros- escucho a su lado. Entonces vio como el pequeño se colaba entre sus brazos acostandose en el regazo del vikingo empezando a dormitar -no ahi diferencias entre los miembros de una misma manada. Quizas hayan mas fuertes que otros, sin embargo eso no hace que tengamos que tratarnos mal entre nosotros-

-es por eso que me ayudas?-

Miro al dragon el cual asintió para dirigir su mirada al horizonte.

-todos deben ser tratados por igual-

-incluso un pescado parlanchin como yo?- pregunto haciendo que el dragon sonriera y hiciera lo que parecía una risa.

-incluso uno como tu- aquello habia dejado la sonrisa plantada en el rostro del dragon permitiendole al vikingo fijarse en una peculiaridad.

-hey-

-que?- dijo el dragon con curiosidad mirando como el humano le abria la boca.

-no tienes dientes, no crei que fueras- y antes de terminar unos afilados dientes salieron de las encías-Chimuelo-

-es util de vez en cuando-

-ese seria un buen nombre- dijo mientras veía al dragon.

-enserio? Chimuelo? Que nombre tan horripilante- se burlo el dragon.

-que tal Toothless?-propuso el castaño- es lo mismo solo que en otro idioma-

-ese esta mejor-

Algo aun no le cuadraba al vikingo, habia logrado descubrir que los dragones no eran malos pero si estos no eran malos, que los hacia atacar a los humano?.

"Atrapado tiranizado como los demas" asi que dejando que su curiosidad ganara pregunto.

-a que te referías cuando dijiste que estabas tiranizado-

Vio como en los ojos del dragon un velo de miedo los cubrio.

-no somos malos de naturaleza- dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza y temblaba- pero ella, ella es el mal en carne y hueso-

-a quien te refieres?-

-a la reina-

Aquello lo desconcerto en grandes proporciones. Una reina dragon? Y al parecer era capaz de hacer temblar a un furia nocturna, y si era capaz de aquello era porque es demasiado peligrosa. Y asi cuando su mente termino aquel pensamiento, una visión, una ilusion le llego a su mente. Estaba en un cráter donde tres pares de ojos lo miraban fijamenten, estaba aterrado en especial cuando vio como asomo la cabeza de aquel humo negro. Era sin dudar mas grande que su choza. Y asi cuando la ilusion acabo le fue inevitable temblar de miedo.

-mas alla de la neblina, en nuestro nido esta ella-el nido, y asi le fue inevitable pensar en su padre-todos nos respetamos entre nosotros- escucho a Toothless hablar-menos ella, ella se come a cualquiera si no se le satisface-

Ahora lo entendia todo. Era como una enorme colmena, ella era la que tenia el poder y si queria podia hacer lo que le entrara en gana, podia desquitarse con los trabajadores y nadie podria hacer nada, y era en aquel momento que le agradecia a Odin por no haber dejado que su padre encontrara el nido. No queria ni imaginarse que hubiera pasado o que pasaria, porque cabía la posibilidad de que sucediera, si su padre llegara a encontrar el nido de los dragones, si encontrara a la reina. Sin duda la tribu de los Hooligans estaria extinta en muy poco tiempo. Queria seguir hablando, queria averiguar todo lo relacionado con la reina, pero al ver como la mirada de su amigo seguia con el temor en su rostro, decidio dejar el tema por la paz. Preguntaria despues.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que el astro rey se oculto dejandole el camino libre a la dama blanca acompañada de sus centinelas. El viento soplaba chocando contra sus rostros, los terrible terrores ya se habian ido dejando solo al vikingo y al fantasma del dragon. Aquel silencio era solo eso, paz y tranquilidad, no querian decir nada, solo querian disfrutar del paisaje y esperar que aquella paz se prolongara. No obstante habia algo que tenia preocupados a ambos y al estar sus almas enlazadas, la preocupación se expandió cual germen hacia el otro.

-y que vas hacer con tu examen?- pregunto el Night fury haciendo que el vikingo suspirara en cansancio. Aquella tarde habia sido elegido para matar al dragon, y aunque en un principio penso que era bueno, con todo lo vivido al ladi de su nuevo amigo, habia hecho que cambiara de decisión.

-no lo se-

-te pondran a matar a un dragon- escucho la voz seria de Toothless.

-no lo repitas- dijo con fastidio -no quiero ni imaginarlo-

Silencio estaba frustrado, su vida le habia mostrado al otra cara de la moneda, le habia hecho darse cuenta de que no todo era como lo conocia, y ahora no queria cumplir con el sueño que siempre tuvo.

-podrias aceptar el cambio e irte volando de aqui Hiccup?- sugirió el dragon sorprendiendo al vikingo al no ser llamado cazador.

Aquella idea por algun motivo le fascinaba pero, a la vez le aterraba. Aunque fuera dificil de creer habia algo que lo unia a su aldea, no sabia porque o el que lo ataba. Solo sabia que no queria separarse o irse de ahi.

-no- dijo poniendose de pie y mirar al dragon el cual lo imito.

-por que no?-

-no lo se- agacho la cabeza- soy un vikingo y mi vida siempre a estado aqui-

Entonces lo vio, vio como el dragon fruncia el ceño y lo miraba directo a los ojos.

-eres tonto o que? Sabes muy bien que no eres como ellos. Tu cuerpo sera el de un humano pero tu alma, tu alma es la de un dragon, libre y salvaje, leal y llena de camaderia ante los suyos-

Algo le decia que era cierto, que desde hace mucho se sentia aprisionado en berk, pero otra parte suya le rogaba que se quedara, que recordara a su padre que solo queria que el fuera un buen vikingo, que recordara a Gobber al cual le debia sus conocimientos.

-lo siento pero no lo hare- dijo con conviccion.

-entonces que? Mataras a otro inocente?- aquello habia sido mordaz y bajo pero sabia muy bien la respuesta.

-no- y mirando a los irises del dragon continuo-soy uno de ellos y al igual que yo, ellos pueden cambiar. Detendre esto, detendre los malentendidos-

Las miradas se sostuvieron por un largo tiempo hasta que las orejas del dragon cayeron en señal de resignacion.

-solo espero que no estes equivocado- dijo el dragon para despues sonreirle con aquella sonrisa chimuela -y aunque lo estes, pase lo que pase estoy contigo-

-gracias Toothless- dijo estirando la mano para unirla con la frente del dragon. Al entrar estas dos en contacto, el cuerpo del dragon se convirtio en pequeños poros luminosos que corrieron a travez de la mano de Hiccup brillando hasta que esta dejo de ser iluminada.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, cuando de repente su mirada se encontró con la sorpresa que hizo que tiritara de pies a cabeza.

-Astrid- dijo en un susurro al ver a la rubia mirandolo desde una roca. Su cara era indescifrable, era una mezcla entre miedo y confusion haciendo que el vikingo de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños, llegara a una sola conclusión.

"Lo vio" desde hace cuanto habia estado espiándolo? Recordo haber escuchado el crujir de una rama a gran distancia cuando estaba llendo hacia la cala y ahi cayo en cuenta. Quizas no vio a Toothless, pero de seguro lo escucho hablando solo y cuando se quito la camisa dejando ver las escamas alrededor de su cuerpo? De seguro tambien lo vio.

-dejame expli...- y no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase ya que la rubia habia salido a correr hacia el bosque.

"Amigo, los dioses te odian" escucho la voz de Toothless en su cabeza.

-ni me lo recuerdes-  
.

.

.

.  
Ya era de mañana y la luz bañaba a todo berk. Era un bello dia lo que auguraba un espectáculo increíble o eso decían los vikingos.

El castaño estaba ya listo esperando a que las rejas se abrieran. Estaba un poco cansado, habia escrito todo lo que habia vivido en su libreta solo para despues acostarse en la cama y mirar al techo con preocupacion. Sentia el peso del evento sobre sus hombros, y las palabras de su padre no lo ayudaban. No sabia que hacer, o si lo que planeaba iba a salir bien, sentia como el vacio dentro de el crecia cada vez mas haciendo que sus piernas temblaran. Y la falta de sueño no ayudaba.

Miro a travez de la reja y vio a todos, a su padre sentado en su trono, a Gobber, a los gemelos, a Snotlout, Fishlegs y a Astrid. Esta miraba a un punto perdido en el ruedo, en su mirada era opaca, pero no de odio o rencor como lo habia demostrado el dia anterior, era de preocupacion. Estaba asustado y para el colmo, Toothless habia desaparecido completamente, no lo veia entre la multitud como las veces anteriores, ni si quiera escuchaba algo en su cabeza. Se sentia abandonado.

Y el momento llego, la puerta se habia abierto dandole la entrada al ruedo. A su derecha habia un estante lleno de armas dispuestas para que el eligiera, tomo lo mas practico para el momento. No iba a pelear asi que tomo una daga pequeña junto con el escudo. No estaba asustado, estaba aterrado y no por el simple hecho de que en pocos segundos iba a quedar encerrado con un dragon que posiblemente no habia comido y que muy probablemente estuviera enojado, sino que tambien estaba aterrado por lo que iba a hacer, porque lo que tenia planeado solo tenia dos finales, el bueno o el malo.

-estoy listo- dijo con seguridad. El cerrojo de la puerta del dragon se abrio lentamente haciendo que el suspenso se propagara por todo el lugar. Cuando este quedo totalmente abierto, un furioso Monstrous Nightmare encendido en llamas el cual se colgo de las cadenas empezando a escupir fuego que los vikingos esquivaban por muy poco. Solo tuvo que bajar la mirada para fijarse en el delgado vikingo que se paraba en el centro de aquella jaula.

-humano- escucho la voz ronca del dragon mientras este se bajaba de las cadenas acercándose lentamente al vikingo.

-espera- dijo el castaño dejando caer el escudo y la daga. El dragon no respondia, solo caminaba lentamente hacia el vikingo -no voy a lastimarte- dijo quitandose el casco y lanzandolo al suelo. Esto hizo que muchos miraran con desaprobación al castaño el cual seguia mirando hacia el dragon que se habia detenido mirandolo con cautela.

-no soy tu enemigo-

-eres un humano, de la misma especie y calaña que los que me encerraron-

-lamento aquello, pero por favor no hagas nada- rogo mientras veia como el dragon lo miraba con frialdad.

-por que habria de escuchar a un humano como tu?- dijo alzandose imponente.

-por que soy de los tuyos- fue su boca la que se movio pero no habia sido él. "Toothless" penso con una sonrisa al empezar a sentir la misma energia que habia sentido con el Zippleback y al parecer, el Nightmare tambien lo sintio.

-tu- dijo mirando al vikingo -esa escencia no es la de un humano-

-no- respondio- eso es por que ya no lo soy del todo humano- habia ruido por lo quier, al parecer los vikingo se estaban enojando y no prestaban atencion a la conversacion.

-como?-

-no importa como- dijo el vikingo al ver como el caos se empezaba a formar y agradecia que el dragon no se habia alterado -se lo de la reina, se lo del nido, se de su esclavitud. Esta guerra a cobrado demasiada sangre, tanto humana como dragoniana, y todo por culpa de ella- dijo viendo como el dragon le daba la razon -se que nuestras especies pueden convivir y se que sera dificil convencerlos pero el primer paso es hoy, el primer paso necesito que tu lo des-

Vio al dragon dubitar. Era dificil y ademas de que quedaba el problema de la reina goloza, pero en aquel momento ganaria la batalla si lograba convencer y mostrar a su pueblo la bondad de los dragones.

-estas rodeado-dijo como ultima jugada- te metieron aqui para que te mataran- vio como la expresión del dragon cambio asi que añadio- no quiero hacerlo, ya me manche las manos de sangre inocente, no quiero hacerlo de nuevo- suplico alzando la mano, giro su cabeza y dejo todo en las manos, bueno garras del dragon -no quiero mas sangre de inocentes, no quiero que mueras, pero por favor necesito tu ayuda-

Fue entonces que lo sintio, era áspera y seca, pero caliente, era un calor reconfortante, cuando vio, el dragon habia unido su hocico con la mano de el haciendo que todos se callaran y vieran asombrados al muchacho, lo que parecia una tormenta de desastre quedo silenciada totalmente. Cuando el contacto se rompio, el dragon miro fijamente al muchacho.

-has de tener mi palabra y mis alas hermano. Confio en ti y se que nos ayudaras, Night Fury- y asi uno de los dragones mas temidos se dio la vuelta y regreso a su jaula. Un dragon habia obedecido las ordenes de un simple muchacho escualido de cabellera castaña y ojos verdes. Todos estaban sorprendidos, todos habia visto lo ocurrido y sin duda habia logrado una gran impresion.

"Bien hecho amigo" escucho la voz de Toothless en su cabeza. Estaba feliz, habia logrado su cometido y se sentia libre y en paz como no lo habia hecho antes.

Lo siguiente quebro todas las esperanzas. No habia escuchado la reja abrir y cuando se volteo vio a su padre mirandolo con enojo.

-eres una escoria- le escucho hablar con odio.

-papa-

-teníamos un trato, habiamos pactado algo y tu lo rompiste-

-que acaso no viste?- pregunto incrédulo Hiccup.

-si- respondio el jefe de la tribu para despues fruncir mas el ceño -vi como te aliabas con los asesinos de tu madre-

-no- dijo Hiccup para despues pararse y encarar a su papa- no son malos, ellos no lo hacen a voluntad-

-han matado a cientos de nosotros- grito enojado el jefe.

-y nosotros a miles de ellos- silencio, toda la aldea presenciaba aquella discusión que si bien era repetitiva y comun, esta era mucho mas alla de lo que habian visto antes.

-como te atrevez a deshonrar asi a tu madre- dijo para despues voltearse y empezar a caminar.

-no papa- lo intento detener, lo halaba del brazo y sin embargo no lograba nada- tienes que escucharme no son lo que parecen, debes escuchar, por una vez en tu vida escuchame-

Fue entonces que lo sintio, habia sido apartado con fuerza solo para despues caer al suelo fuertemente sintiendo el ardor en su rostro.

Ahi parado frente a el mirandolo con desprecio, su propio padre, su progenitor Stoick "el basto" habia sido el dueño de aquella bofetada la cual habia sido con el dorso de su gran mano.

Se toco el rostro y sintió el ardor en su labio, lo tenia roto y lo confirmo al ver sus dedos manchados de sangre, y aun con la sorpresa en su rostro miro a su progenitor.

-escogiste tu bando con ellos- dijo al igual que una sentencia -no eres un vikingo, no eres mi hijo- y asi miro a su alrededor. Todos lo miraban con desprecio, con decepcion. No decian nada pero las miradas lo decian todo, hasta Gobber el cual vio como un segundo papa lo miraba como jamas lo habia mirado, con desepcion. Estaba rodeado de miradas. Habia fallado.

Habia querido que todo parara, habia querido hacer lo correcto pero, que gano a cambio? Un golpe en el rostro de su propio padre el desprecio de su gente. Habia fallado.

Uno a uno empezaron a irse los vikingos, habian empezado a continuar con sus vidas dejando al castaño dentro del ruedo en total silencio. Estaba destrozado, estaba totalmente solo y la poca gente que habia estado a su lado sin importar sus desastres se habian alejado, lo habian rechazado. Miro a su alrededor y vio como la menor de los Hofferson lo miraba a lo lejos. No alcanzaba a ver su expresion, aunque no era dificil saber que mirada le estaba lanzando, y sin ganas de que alguien lo viera o le dijera algo se paro y se fue al bosque sin mirar a la vikinga que lo miraba a lo lejos.

-Hiccup- escucho la voz de Toothless llamarlo desde su lado. El dragon estaba a su lado caminando mientras se adentraba al bosque.

-vete Toothless- dijp sin mirar al dragon, solo tenia la vista al frente de el, no queria ver ni escuchar a nada ni a nadie.

-tranquilo yo...-

-que no escuchaste- freno para voltearse al dragon y encararlo -te dije que te largaras- grito con potencia mientras el dragon se encojia por temor. Fue al ver aquellos ojos que se vio a si mismo, lo vio asustado e igual de humillado. Era como si todo lo que el estaba viviendo fuera compartido con el dragon. No estaba siendo justo, Toothless lo habia ayudado y no se merecia aquel trato. Suspiro y abrazo la cabeza del Night Fury.

-lo siento- dijo en un susurro- yo solo necesito un tiempo a solas-

-esta bien, aunque recuerda que no importe que pase, estare a tu lado- y sin decir mas, el dragon desapareció.

El vikingo seguia caminando por el bosque sin rumbo fijo. Solo se movia y no hacia nasa mas, su mente no estaba en ningun lado y estaba en todos a la vez. Estaba tan perdido que no se dio cuenta cuando la noche cayo siendo testigo de la dama que se alzaba en sus cielos junto con sus fieles centinelas. Llego a un barranco que daba vista al mar y se sento con los pies colgando en aquel lugar. Que habia hecho mal? Cual era aquel destino, aquella responsabilidad de la cual debia hacerse cargo? Su nacimiento no habia sido un error?Quien era?. Solo se preguntaba mirando a la luna y las estrellas, habia intentado de todo y habia fracasado.

"No eres un vikingo, no eres mi hijo" Aquello le habia dolido hasta el centro de su alma. Durante mucho tiempo habia soñado con ser el orgullo de su padre, con ser un vikingo reconocido y a pesar de que fracasaba, podia decir que tenia el amor incondicional de su padre con el, pero con aquello habia quebrado totalmente sus esperanzas, habia quebrado totalmente su pilar de vida. No lo entendia? Cual era su norte en la vida? Cual era su fallo?

"Deja de intentar de ser algo que no eres" acaso ese habia sido su error? Habia intentado nadar contra la corriente que regia su vida? Y so habia sido asi, entonces cual era la corriente que debia seguir?

" Tu cuerpo sera el de un humano pero tu alma, tu alma es la de un dragon, libre y salvaje, leal y llena de camaradería ante los suyos"

Alma de dragon, ya lo entendia, entendia todo a la perfeccion, su alma era la que lo regia, su alma, nunca habia sido un vikingo porque nunca debio serlo, su alma era leal y habia sido aquella lealtad la que estaba mal direccionada, porque no debia ser leal a los vikingos, tenia que ser leal a los dragones, su alma salvaje, su alma prisionera bajo el cuerpo equivocado.

"podrias aceptar el cambio e irte volando de aqui " y fue ahi cuando lo entendio, miro al cielo y lo vio, vio su libertad, vio su lugar en el mundo, no en el suelo, no en una aldea sino alla en el cielo entre las nubes y las estrellas.

Se paro con la punta de sus pies al borde del barranco y se quito el chaleco y la camisa. Ya no tenia ataduras, las pocas que tenia habian sido rotas y ya era libre. Se despojo de toda su ropa, hasta la ultima prenda dejandola caer por el borde quedando igual que como habia llegado al mundo, ni las botas ni la ropa interior quedo, todo cayo. El frio de aquella noche era gélido como el hielo, la briza chocaba contra su piel salpicada en pecas y cubierta por unas cuantas escamas negras. No le importaba ya nada, solo miro al cielo y empezó a reir, era una risa genuina una risa totalmente verdadera.

-Toothless- llamo al dragon el cual aparecio en frente de el batiendo sus alas para quedar suspendido al borde del acantilado. No fueron necesarias las palabras, ya todo habia sido pensado, ya todo habia sido reflexionado y ya su amigo habia visto la realidad. El no pertenecia a aquel lugar.

-listo?-

-como nunca en la vida- dijo con seguridad el muchacho.

-pase lo que pase- dijo Toothless mientras se acercaba al igual que Hiccup quedando ambos en el borde del acantilado a lados opuestos- siempre estare contigo, hermano- y asi uniendo sus frentes el cuerpo del dragon brillo pasando su luz a la del muchacho. Sentia la energia correr a travez de su cuerpo hasta quedar totalmente envuelto en una esfera de luz. Ya no habrian mas burlas, ya no habria mas miradas, no habria mas dolor, ya no era Hiccup "el inutil" ya nunca mas, porque ya habia dejado aquella forma errónea, ya no era humano, era un Night Fury, era la cria del relampago y la muerte misma, el guardian de los dragones, el señor de la noche.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
 **5 años despues**

Estaba en el suelo, estaba inmovilizado de alas hasta la cola, en aquella cala. Tan ironica era la vida que todo habia empezado alli y ahora finalizaria en el fondo de aquel hueco. Habia sido descuidado y ahora estaba a merced de un vikingo, estaba a las puertas de la muerte, moriria sin duda pero sobretodo no se arrepentia de la vida que habia llevado, no se arrepentia de nada, solo de una cosa y ni eso ya que fue aquel error lo que le dio la felicidad

Escucho los pasos de su verdugo y la vio. Con su cabello en una trensa larga de color rubio con ojos tan azules como el mar. Con cuerpo atletico y de altura promedio. Pero, ya la mirada de aquella valkiria era diferente, era otra, no era la despiadada vikinga sino una mas comprensible y tierna, pero sin dejar la fortaleza de lado.

-hola Hiccup- escucho la voz aterciopelada de la mujer mientras esta se incaba y lo miraba frente a frente.

-Astrid-

* * *

 **Jeje a que no se esperaban ese final. Solo es una aperitivo, un trailer a un posible one shot que hare. Quiza no tan largo pero que contendra Hiccstris y solo por si las moscas, ¿alguien quiere un Lemon?. Bueno esperi que les haya gustado, lamento haber hecho este fic sin Hiccstrid y el haber puesto a Stoick como un cabron hijo de puta pero asi me habia imaginado la historia. A sido el one shot mas largo que he escribido y sin duda quede exprimido por completo de la creatividad asi que no sabran de mi en un par de meses, ademas de que estare ocupado.**

 **Con respecto a el "señor de los mares" seguira pausada por el momento ya que la 5 pelicula hizo todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba. No digo que haya sido mala, fue mejor que la cuatro pero esperaba mucho mas ya que me habia hecho la ilusion de ver al perla, al holandez y al venganza pelear unidos contra el español pero que solo mostraran al holandez una vez fue desepcionante y el venganza de la reina ana quedo totalmente nublado, ni se noto ademas de que, no se pareciera que a barbosa se le olvido que el venganza escupe fuego y que en si podria haber hecho que el barco peleara por si mismo gracias a su espada. Ademas de que hay un error horrible y es que en la segunda entrega ya habian dicho como Jack conseguia la brujula, se la habia vendido calipso cuando aun era humana asi que sonaba demasiado tonto como es que el la usa. Y por ultimo y lo que me parece peor es el argumento de porque el triangulo del diablo es destruido, fue pesimo ese argumento, que un lugar mitologico de miles de años fuera destruido por algo tan tonto. Es como si dijera que yo por soltar o vender mi telefono, hiciera que el triangulo de las vermudas desapareciera en ese mismo instante solo por haberme separado de él, ademas de que si hubiera sido asi, salazar hubiera sido liberado desde la tercera pelicula cuando Jack le da la brujula a Will con tal de salvar su pellejo. Tranquilos, aun no la elimino pero por ahora no la retomo y antes de que pregunten, no, no incorporare la ultima pelicula al fic, por obvias razones.**

 **Bueno, este es el fin y diganme si quieren que haga una segunda parte de este one shot donde pondre mucho Hiccstrid.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 _ **PD:Alguien mas piensa que tengo huevo al haber escrito 20 mil palabras. (°_°)/**_


End file.
